La Menace Xhampi
by Princess Toady
Summary: Vingt joueurs se retrouvent à participer à une édition de Mafia, jeu ressemblant aux Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux, dans l'hôtel de la plage Sirena. Lisez leur aventure dans ce jeu de réflexion où une seule des trois factions remportera la victoire. Les Toad gagneront-ils ? Les Xhampi pulvériseront-ils tout sur leur passage ? Et qu'en est-il de l'Amanita, ce personnage neutre ?
1. Découverte des Participants

**La Menace Xhampi**

_Cette fiction est la propriété de Toady16/Princess Toady, elle ne doit en aucun cas être plagiée, partiellement ou entièrement. Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de vous en inspirer. Cette fiction ne fait pas partie de la trame principale, mais n'est pas un spin-off non plus._

Chapitre 1 : Découverte des Participants

Une figure singulière, portant un chapeau haut de forme bleu foncé, une veste violette ainsi qu'un nœud papillon rouge se tenait sur une magnifique plage baignée par la couleur orangée d'un coucher de soleil. McHaliboo attendait l'arrivée d'un bateau, contenant une vingtaine de participants, tous plus excités les uns que les autres à l'idée de remporter la somme d'un million de pièces.

« Weeelcome ! » s'exclama McHaliboo en souriant. Il resta ensuite quelques secondes dans la même posture. « Nous sommes actuellement sur la Plage Sirena, plage connue pour son éternelle beauté. Malheureusement pour les vingt joueurs qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ils n'auront pas le temps d'admirer cet havre de paix. La Menace Xhampi ne leur donnera pas de seconde chance. » Le présentateur s'assit sur une chaise et fit désormais face à la caméra.

« Mais qu'est-ce que la Menace Xhampi, me demanderez-vous ? C'est un jeu plutôt simple, vraiment. Vingt participants dormiront dans cet hôtel. Treize d'entre eux sont des Toad. Six d'entre eux sont des Xhampi. Et pour terminer, seulement l'un d'entre eux est l'Amanita, le joueur neutre. »

« Chaque journée est divisée en deux phases, » dit McHaliboo. Il leva un de ses doigts et continua. « La première phase se déroule dans la journée. Tous les joueurs se rassemblent et discutent afin d'éliminer l'un des joueurs présents dans la salle. Une personne est éliminée une fois que les votes atteignent la majorité. On peut aussi noter le fait que les joueurs peuvent décider de n'éliminer personne la journée. La seconde phase se déroule dans la nuit, c'est aussi la plus intéressante. Chaque joueur possédant une habilité peut venir me voir afin de l'utiliser. Chaque nuit, les Xhampi éliminent un joueur et toutes les nuits paires, l'Amanita peut éliminer la personne de son choix, ce qui en fait la carte maîtresse du jeu. »

« Vous connaissez déjà ce que les joueurs peuvent gagner, mais pas comment ils peuvent gagner. » McHaliboo fit signe à la caméra de se rapprocher. « Les Toad peuvent posséder des capacités et sont en nombre supérieur dans ce jeu. Ils le gagnent uniquement lorsqu'ils ont éliminé tous les Xhampi et l'Amanita. Bien sûr, ces joueurs là ne savent pas qui est quoi, à part eux même, donc la victoire ne leur est pas totalement donnée. » McHaliboo fit une grimace et s'éloigna de la caméra.

« Ensuite viennent les Xhampi. Au nombre de six dans ce jeu, ils peuvent utiliser des capacités et éliminer des joueurs la nuit. Ils savent par avance qui sont les Toad, mais ne savent pas qui est l'Amanita. Ils voient le joueur neutre comme étant un Toad. Les Xhampi gagnent ce jeu lorsqu'ils sont plus nombreux que les Toad et que l'Amanita est éliminée. »

« Finalement, l'Amanita, le joueur le plus mystérieux, est celui pour qui la victoire est la plus difficile. Pour gagner, l'Amanita doit se retrouver en demi-finale, autant dire que ce ne sera pas de la tarte pour le joueur ayant ce rôle… Mais comme avantage, l'Amanita peut éliminer un joueur une nuit sur deux, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, bien que ce participant ne sache pas qui fait partie des Xhampi et des Toad, » termina McHaliboo en plaçant sa main au dessus de ses yeux.

« Les voilà qui arrivent ! »

Un beau bateau, blanc comme la neige ou presque, jeta l'ancre dans la mer. Quelques joueurs un peu surexcités se jetèrent à l'eau avant même que la passerelle ne soit déployée. Nous allons enfin pouvoir les découvrir… Les uns après les autres ils avancèrent vers la caméra et se présentèrent succinctement.

« Ha ! Premier arrivé ! » s'écria un garçon portant une casquette rouge, un short bleu ainsi qu'un tee-shirt avec des rayures horizontales bleues. Il fit un V de la victoire avant de continuer. « Moi c'est Ness, je viens pour gagner, pas pour autre chose ! » Une petite souris jaune le poussa hors de l'objectif.

« Pichu ! Héhé, je m'ennuyais vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup à la maison, puis vu que je connais des gens, ça va être cool ! » cria d'une voix aiguë le spécimen hyperactif. Après lui débarqua un jeune eskimo portant un manteau foncé très épais.

« Salut, je suis Popo, je suis venu dans ce jeu parce que je voulais tenter quelque chose de nouveau. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un jeu comme celui-ci est organisé, » dit le dénommé Popo, arborant un grand sourire. La passerelle fut enfin déployée et les autres purent descendre tranquillement du moyen de transport.

« Je suis Birdo. Ma dernière conquête m'a brisé le cœur et j'espère trouver l'âme sœur en participant à ce jeu. Oh, et si des spectateurs sont intéressés, je peux vous laisser mon numéro, » déclara le dinosaure rose nommé Birdo en faisant un clin d'œil à la caméra. McHaliboo tenta de dissimuler sa frayeur et fit signe à la prochaine personne de passer.

« Bonjour. Je me nomme Zelda Aïroule et j'espère que ce jeu m'apportera une expérience positive. J'ai envie de tester mes capacités, » fit la princesse blonde portant une robe bleue. Derrière elle, un plombier vêtu de rouge et de bleu s'avança.

« It's a me ! Mario ! » s'exclama le héros connu de tous. Il souleva légèrement sa casquette. « Je sais que j'ai une chance sur vingt de gagner le pactole, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non ? »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas très populaire parmi tous les joueurs, mais je pense sincèrement avoir ma chance. Je suis intelligente et je me rappelle de beaucoup de détails, ce qui pourra me permettre d'éliminer les bons joueurs aux bons moments, » déclara une personne aux cheveux verts portant une longue robe blanche. « Oh et je suis Gardevoir au fait, » ajouta la créature. Un renard humanoïde la suivit peu après.

« Mon nom est Fox Mc Cloud. Dans mon travail on favorise l'action à la réflexion. Ce jeu sera parfait pour développer d'autres compétences, » expliqua posément le pilote d'Airwing avant de laisser sa place à un faucon bleu, vêtu d'un ensemble gris et rouge particulier.

« Retenez bien mon nom : Falco Lombardi. Je suis ici pour gagner et montrer ma supériorité aux autres. Ne croyez pas que j'imite Fox, il a été pris d'une jalousie sans pareille lorsqu'il a su que je m'inscrivais et a décidé de me copier, » le nargua Falco, l'un des joueurs les plus prétentieux de la Menace Xhampi. « Attendez-vous à me voir pendant un bout de temps ! » Il s'installa à côté de McHaliboo, sans aucune gêne. Le joueur suivant était beaucoup plus prétentieux que lui.

« Wahaha ! » beugla t-il comme un idiot. « Je suis le grand Wario ! Les autres n'auront d'autre choix que de s'agenouiller devant moi. Je viens ici pour l'argent, le reste on s'en fout ! » continua à hurler l'obèse. Le caméraman décida de changer de sujet et filma une jeune femme, habillée de rose.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis votre princesse préférée, Peach Toadstool ! » s'exclama t-elle en souriant à la caméra. McHaliboo soupira derrière, se demandant certainement pourquoi les candidats avaient un ego surdimensionné. « Je suis très heureuse de participer à ce jeu et j'espère vous surprendre ! »

Un autre joueur apparut derrière elle et décida de lui faire croire à un nouveau kidnapping. Bowser, roi des Koopa, participait lui aussi à ce jeu.. « Votre roi favori joue lui aussi. Il ne compte pas se faire marcher dessus alors faites attention à ce que vous dites… » Un être fait de papier le suivit, émettant des bips sonores à chacun de ses pas.

« Je suis Monsieur Game and Watch ! » se présenta le mystérieux bonhomme. Il sautilla deux ou trois fois puis partit rejoindre les autres. Il n'avait que ça à dire, apparemment. Une petite boule ronde et rose roula jusqu'au pied du caméraman et rougit en se relevant.

« Rondoudou, c'est mon nom. Je suis venu ici parce que Pichu et Gardevoir participaient eux aussi. Et comme nous sommes amis, j'ai accepté de les accompagner, » raconta le petit personnage en sautant d'un pied à l'autre. Derrière lui, un jeune garçon timide attendait qu'on lui donne la parole.

« Hé ben… Euh… Je suis Lucas et… Ben, euh… Content d'être là, » dit il en baissant la tête. Tout le monde se mit à pousser quelques soupirs d'admiration devant le petit garçon, tant il le trouvait mignon.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui ne se vante pas, » commenta McHaliboo. Puis il se mit à regarder la prochaine participante à se présenter. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que ça ne va pas durer. »

« Je suis Serra, magnifique prêtresse à votre service. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes étaient jalouses de ma beauté. C'est vrai que je suis trèèès mignonne, mais s'il vous plaît, ne me le répétez pas tout le temps, » implora la soigneuse. Une guenon suivit Serra.

« Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Moi c'est Tiny ! », se présenta la guenon aux deux couettes blondes. « Je sais je porte mal mon nom, mais j'y peux rien… » Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit les autres.

Un homme fin, élégant et élancé posa devant la caméra et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis Marth. Marth Lowell pour être un peu plus précis. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer et de montrer à tout le monde à quel point je suis stratégique, » s'enthousiasma le prince aux cheveux bleus. Il ne restait plus que deux joueurs. Un champignon s'avança à la suite de Marth.

« Bonjour à tous ! C'est moi, Toad ! Je pense que parmi tous les joueurs, c'est moi le plus apte à jouer, » rit-il. Il regarda ensuite la caméra et murmura, « J'espère ne pas me faire éliminer dès le début, ça serait la honte… » Finalement, ce fut au tour de la dernière participante.

« Je suis Bombinette et prête à mettre le feu ! » lança la Bob-omb de manière enjouée. « J'espère arriver assez loin dans le jeu, histoire de me vanter auprès des autres au village Koopa… Ah, et aussi pour payer Bruce pour qu'il aille se trouver une autre copine ! Il m'énerve ! » termina la joueuse en explosant.

« Bien, vous connaissez tous les règles, non ? Dans ce cas je vous invite à entrer dans l'hôtel et à choisir vos chambres. Mon bureau est au second étage, c'est là-bas que vous devrez venir me voir la nuit, si vous voulez que j'exauce l'un de vos vœux… Oh, et maintenant que j'y pense : premier arrivé, premier servi… »

Lorsque cette phrase fut prononcée par McHaliboo, les joueurs se ruèrent vers l'hôtel, dans l'espoir de trouver la meilleure chambre possible.

* * *

PS : Je sais que McHaliboo n'est pas le vrai nom du présentateur de MP8. C'est McBallyHoo. Mais je préfère comme ça et c'est aussi une référence à une personne qui écrit des fictions en Anglais ici.  
Pareil pour Zelda qui aurait dû s'appeler Zelda Nohansen Hyrule.


	2. Le Jeu Commence

_Précédemment, McHaliboo avait expliqué les règles de la Menace Xhampi et nous avions découvert les joueurs pour la première fois. Au nombre de vingt, ils allaient désormais apprendre à vivre sous le même toit, mais… Pour l'un d'entre eux, le séjour à l'hôtel Sirena allait s'avérer très court…_

Chapitre 2 : Le Jeu Commence

Matin 1 :

Le soleil réveilla la majeure partie des joueurs tout en douceur, la plupart étant assez excités à l'idée de concourir dans un jeu pareil.

Pichu : Ouais c'est vraiment trop trop bien ! On s'amuse bien et en plus on se croirait en vacances !

Zelda : Ça n'en a pas l'air, mais le jeu a commencé à l'instant même où nous sommes entrés dans cet hôtel. Je passe la majorité de mon temps dans le grand salon dans l'espoir d'entendre une conversation intrigante.

Gardevoir : Je ne sais pas encore quelle attitude je vais devoir adopter si je souhaite rester dans le jeu. Est-ce que je devrais faire valoir mes opinions, ou au contraire, profiter du fait que nous sommes beaucoup pour passer inaperçue ?

Ness : Eh, je pense comprendre assez bien les règles de ce jeu sans vouloir me vanter. La première personne à partir sera la personne qui fera la première erreur.

Certains joueurs s'amusaient, notamment Pichu, Ness, Popo, Lucas et Toad, tandis que d'autres comme Mr Game & Watch, Rondoudou, Serra, Bombinette et Fox faisaient connaissance au contraire de certains qui restaient calmement dans leur coin à surveiller les faits et gestes de tous, ces derniers étant Zelda, Gardevoir et Wario. Il y avait aussi le groupe de ceux qui étaient déjà immergés dans le jeu et le groupe des personnes discutant stratégie.

Mais deux personnes, pourtant totalement opposées, étaient décidées coûte que coûte d'arriver jusqu'à la fin du jeu et d'empocher la récompense. Ces deux personnes là, allongées sur des chaises longues au dehors de l'hôtel, s'assuraient de n'être vues par personne.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Si l'un de nous deux est sur le point d'être éliminé, l'autre couvre ses arrières ! Avoue quand même que ça nous serait profitable. » Bowser essayait de tenter une jeune fille blonde à ses côtés. Cette dernière le regarda d'une manière choquée, mais se reprit peu après.

« C'est vrai que c'est intéressant… Mais j'ai peur d'être suspectée à cause de cette alliance. » La jeune fille se leva et observa un instant le décor l'environnant. « Même si tu as changé, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs des amis Bowser, » lui répondit finalement la gouvernante du Royaume Champignon.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, franchement. Tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est éliminer ces Xhampi avant qu'ils ne nous éliminent, pas vrai ? Si c'est le cas, on ne pourra s'entraider qu'en essayant de convaincre les autres que nous sommes l'un et l'autre des Toad. Pas franchement difficile, mmh ? »

Peach : Bowser n'est pas mon ennemi dans ce jeu. Je sens que s'il avait voulu faire du mal à quelqu'un, il ne m'aurait pas choisie, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

Ailleurs, Falco se regardait dans un miroir en souriant. Mario passa devant sa chambre et remarqua qu'il se l'était déjà appropriée.

Mario : Falco a complètement investi sa chambre. Nous sommes le premier jour, n'importe qui peut être éliminé. Peut-être qu'il est un Xhampi. Dans ce cas il saurait à l'avance qu'il risque de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu parmi nous. L'autre cas, tout aussi probable, indiquerait qu'il a une très haute estime de lui-même…

Au casino de l'hôtel, Marth et Tiny Kong prenaient du bon temps. Ils discutaient comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis longtemps. Cachée derrière une machine à sous, Birdo dévorait Marth du regard avec son œil droit, et observait avec rage Tiny Kong grâce à son œil gauche.

Birdo : J'étais divisée en deux. D'un côté, j'avais envie de pousser Tiny pour qu'elle arrête de lui parler, mais de l'autre, je me disais que Marth allait peut-être m'ignorer à cause de ça… Et personne, je dis bien PERSONNE n'ignore la sexy demoiselle Birdo.

« Alors, tu viens Marth ? » lui demanda Tiny d'une voix mielleuse, l'entraînant avec elle vers l'ascenseur les ramenant à l'étage. « On n'aura qu'à aller dans ma chambre pour discuter, on y sera à l'aise ! » Avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment, elle adressa un sourire sournois à Birdo.

Birdo : Dès ce matin là, j'ai juré de travailler dur pour éliminer Tiny, qu'elle fasse partie des Toad, Amanita ou Xhampi. Cette fille là était devenue ma rivale.

Jour 1 :

McHaliboo convoqua tous les joueurs au Rez-de-Chaussée de l'hôtel Sirena, afin de débuter le premier vote qui conduirait probablement à l'élimination du premier candidat. Il rappela brièvement aux candidats les règles du jeu, leur expliqua qu'ils pouvaient revenir à tout moment sur leur vote, à condition de le faire avant que la majorité des voix ne soit atteinte, puis leur dit qu'ils avaient aussi la possibilité de n'éliminer personne.

« Je vous surveillerai de là-haut, » dit le présentateur perché sur une sorte de balcon au premier étage. « Sachez seulement que pour cette fois-ci, onze personnes doivent être d'accord pour éliminer quelqu'un ! Vous pouvez commencer ! »

Personne ne se décidait à prendre la parole, tous ayant peur que quelque chose de mal ne leur arrive. Finalement, ce fut Mario qui prit la parole le premier, mais pas pour voter.

Bowser : Ca ne m'étonne pas que Mario soit le premier à parler. Il est toujours le premier partout !

« Je voulais vous demander... » Il hésita quelque peu, cherchant la manière dont il formulerait sa prochaine phrase. « Vous savez tous que peu importe ce que nous choisissons de faire aujourd'hui, quelqu'un nous quittera cette nuit, non ? » Tous les autres, du moins, ceux qui l'écoutaient, acquiescèrent. « Je suppose donc que vous n'avez pas encore éparpillé vos affaires partout dans votre chambre, mais que vous avez plutôt décidé de laisser le maximum dans vos valises, pas vrai ? » continua Mario, désormais sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ben tout le monde doit avoir peur de partir, non ? » lâcha le petit pokemon, impatient de donner son vote.

« Correct, » reprit Mario en adressant un sourire à son interlocuteur. « Donc, vous ne serez pas surpris si je vous dis pour qui je vote, en sachant que cette personne a déballé toutes ses affaires, je pense. » Mario ferma les yeux quelques instants puis pointa Falco du doigt. « Je vote Falco pour cette unique raison. »

« Ouais moi aussi ! J'ai participé à une aventure avec Mario une fois, il se trompe jamais sur ce genre de choses ! » confirma une Bombinette particulièrement excitée. « Je vote Falco aussi ! »

« Ben moi je vote Game and Watch, » dit Ness en s'introduisant dans la conversation. « Il est un peu dans l'ombre... »

« C'est parce que je suis noir, hein ? Raciste ! » l'accusa le concerné de manière véhémente. « Rien que pour ça, je vote Ness ! »

« Le grand Wario décide de virer Falco ! Il ne peut y avoir de la place que pour un seul BG dans cet hôtel ! »

« Oh allez, vous plaisantez ? Vous n'allez pas croire que je suis un Xhampi juste parce que j'ai voulu être à l'aise ! » se défendit avec conviction le faucon bleu.

« Entre 'se mettre à l'aise' et 'conquérir entièrement sa chambre', je pense qu'il y a une différence, » rajouta Mario.

« Je connais Falco, » les interrompit Fox. « Je peux vous dire qu'il est vraiment pitoyable, prétentieux, vaniteux et qu'il ne prend jamais en compte l'avis des autres. Mais si vous le connaissiez autant que moi, vous sauriez qu'il a dans ses habitudes de tout s'approprier... Il a même essayé plus d'une fois de me voler Krystal ! »

« Ca doit être un cas, » chuchota Popo à Lucas. « Il donne un nom à ses pierres précieuses... »

« On a plus de preuve contre Falco que contre les autres, » souligna admirablement bien Zelda, « il est donc préférable de voter contre lui. Je vote Falco. »

Falco se gratta le menton de manière pensive. « Vous faites fausse route. Bon, d'accord, Mario a avancé de bons arguments, mais je suis comme je suis, vous ne pourrez pas me changer, comme vous l'a fait remarquer Fox. Je vote Ness, il est le seul à avoir voté contre quelqu'un sans avancer de vraies raisons. »

Falco : Le seul moyen que j'avais pour me sauver, c'était d'accuser les autres, malheureusement.

Peach tenta elle aussi de donner son opinion. « Contrairement à Mario, je ne pense pas que Falco soit très suspicieux... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend puis scanna la salle à la recherche d'indices sur les visages des différents joueurs. « Néanmoins, je pense que pointer du doigt les joueurs ne fait qu'attirer l'attention. Mario a donné de bonnes raisons de suspecter Falco, mais Ness, lui, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'attaquer Game & Watch parce qu'il est...différent, dira t-on. Je vote Ness. »

Marth se plaça au centre de la salle pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Ils le remarquèrent et se décidèrent à l'écouter, mis à part Wario qui était trop occupé à penser à son estomac. « On prend peut-être des risques, on devrait peut-être choisir de n'éliminer personne, » considéra l'homme aux cheveux bleus. « Je vote pour une non-élimination. »

Déroulement du Vote :

Falco : Mario, Bombinette, Wario, Zelda (4)  
Ness : Game & Watch, Falco, Peach (3)  
Game & Watch : Ness (1)  
Non-Elimination : Marth (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Fox, Pichu, Birdo, Popo, Bowser, Serra, Toad, Tiny, Gardevoir, Lucas, Rondoudou. (11)

« Moi je vote Game & Watch ! » lança Pichu.

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! » râla l'homme en deux dimensions.

« Quelque part, j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais utiliser le prétexte que Ness a voté pour toi pour voter contre un innocent... Je sais pas si j'ai été clair, » dit un Popo de manière confuse. « Je vote Game & Watch de toute manière. »

« Ah ! Dans les dents le bizarre ! » Ness sourit et tapa dans les mains de Pichu et Popo.

Fox : Je n'avais jamais considéré ça, mais le fait que l'on puisse passer du temps entre nous peut influencer certaines de nos décisions... Là, les trois gosses se défendent. Si l'un d'entre eux est un Xhampi, ça pourra mal tourner pour nous...

« J'ai oublié de le dire tout à l'heure, mais je vote Ness. »

Un grand silence remplit la salle peu après. Tiny le brisa en donnant le nom de la personne pour qui elle décidait de voter. « Je vote Falco. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un Xhampi, mais c'est mieux comme ça ! »

« Je vote Ness pour des raisons évidentes ! » déclara Rondoudou d'une voix forte.

Birdo : Il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de réagir, mais j'ai finalement trouvé le plan parfait pour éliminer cette vieille guenon moche et putride !

« Mmmh... On pourrait savoir en quoi c'est mieux que Falco soit éliminé alors que tu penses qu'il n'est pas un Xhampi ? » demanda Birdo à Tiny, en employant un ton faussement intéressé. Voyant que Tiny ne répondait pas, Birdo passa à l'attaque. « J'ai peut-être une réponse en fait. TU es une Xhampi et TU veux éliminer Falco parce que TU sais qu'il fait partie des Toad. »

« Hein ? Mais t'es complètement débile ma pauvre ! » riposta Tiny.

« Dans tous les cas, je vote Tiny, » confirma Birdo, sûre d'elle.

« Désolé, mais je suis d'accord avec elle ! J'annule mon vote précédent et je vote Tiny, » dit Falco.

« Ness est vraiment suspicieux... Mais je vais suivre Falco sur ce coup là. Je vote contre Tiny. » Bowser sourit à Peach et Falco et prit la parole à son tour.

« Tiny pour moi aussi. Elle s'est vendue. »

Déroulement du Vote :

Falco : Mario, Bombinette, Wario, Zelda, Tiny (5)  
Tiny : Birdo, Falco, Peach, Bowser (4)  
Ness : Game & Watch, Rondoudou, Fox (3)  
Game & Watch : Ness, Pichu, Popo (3)  
Non-Elimination : Marth (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Serra, Toad, Gardevoir, Lucas. (4)

Mario se tourna vers les quatre personnes n'ayant pas encore dit un mot durant cette discussion. « Et vous quatre, vous pensez quoi ? »

Lucas : Je...n'avais pas vraiment envie de donner mon opinion en fait...

« C'est vrai qu'on a trois suspects de choix... Falco un peu moins que Ness et Tiny. Je n'arrive pas à me décider, donc ça sera une non-élimination pour moi, » déclara Gardevoir.

« Tiny pour moi. Elle a essayé de se faire discrète mais s'est vendue à la fin. Si elle avait été moi, elle n'aurait pas eu de problème, je pense, » sourit Serra en s'éventant avec sa main droite.

« Je vais essayer de voter de la manière la plus objective possible... Avec tous les nouveaux éléments, je pense que...Tiny est une Xhampi. Je vote Tiny mais je garde un oeil sur Falco, » choisit finalement Mario. Toad tenait sa tête entre ses mains et réfléchissait depuis un bout de temps déjà.

Toad : Si on ne fait pas les bonnes décisions, on risque d'être éliminés... C'est vraiment dur.

« Je vote contre Tiny. J'ai moi-même déballé pas mal d'affaires, donc je ne pense pas que ça soit une preuve contre Falco. »

« Si Tiny récolte encore quatre votes, elle est éliminée ! » lança McHaliboo, observant la discussion du haut de son balcon.

« Ecoutez, » tenta de se justifier Tiny, tout en piétinant, « J'ai dit cette phrase, d'accord, mais j'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi d'autre ! J'ai juste mal formulé ma phrase okay ? » commença à s'énerver la guenon.

Zelda se mit à rire doucement. « C'est ce que l'on appelle généralement un lapsus révélateur. C'est ce qui m'amène à changer mon vote contre Falco en un vote contre Tiny. »

« Je suis Mario et je vote donc Tiny, » annonça clairement Bombinette.

Déroulement du Vote :

Tiny : Birdo, Falco, Peach, Bowser, Serra, Mario, Toad, Zelda, Bombinette (9)  
Ness : Game & Watch, Rondoudou, Fox (3)  
Game & Watch : Ness, Pichu, Popo (3)  
Falco : Wario, Tiny (2)  
Non-élimination : Marth, Gardevoir (2)

N'ont pas encore voté : Lucas. (1)

« Game & Watch, désolé pour tout à l'heure, »s'excusa finalement Ness. « Je change mon vote, Tiny doit partir. »

« Vous êtes en train de faire une très grande erreur ! » tenta de les convaincre la figure simiesque. « Une splendastique erreur ! »

« Ness s'est excusé, je n'ai plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Je change mon vote contre Ness en un vote contre Tiny. »

McHaliboo attira l'attention des joueurs en applaudissant. « Voilà comment se termine votre premier vote. Tiny, un hélicoptère vous attend à l'extérieur, vous pouvez aller chercher vos affaires. »

Dépitée et par dessus tout furieuse contre Birdo, Tiny s'élança à vive allure dans sa chambre, s'empara de ses affaires et partit sans un au revoir. Mc Haliboo laissa tomber une note de son balcon. Ironiquement, elle atterrit entre les mains de Birdo.

_Tiny, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois.

Tu es une TOAD, sans capacité particulière.

Bonne Chance - McHaliboo

« Ca commence mal, » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Gardevoir.

Zelda bougea la tête de gauche à droite. « Il fallait que quelqu'un soit éliminé. Elle n'a pas eu de chance, c'est tout. »

Nuit 1 :

« Alors, on élimine qui ? » demanda un joueur appartenant au clan des Xhampi.

« Faisons les choses les unes après les autres et faisons les bien, » intervint un deuxième joueur. « Quelques uns parmi nous ont des capacités et devraient les utiliser avant que l'on n'élimine une personne. »

« Ha ! On devrait éliminer les personnes en fonction de leur dangerosité ! »

« Ca serait stupide ! Ils ne peuvent éliminer qu'une personne par jour tandis qu'avec nos capacités on peut rapidement faire le ménage ! » contre-attaqua une personne.

« Voilà ce que je pense. On devrait d'abord se renseigner sur les joueurs avant de- »

Pour finir, la dernière personne coupa la cinquième. « Je sais qui éliminer. Tiny n'est pas la seule à s'être vendue. Faites-moi confiance. Oh, et utilise ta capacité, ça peut toujours servir. »

« Sur qui ? »

« A toi de voir... »

La première nuit fut une nuit très mouvementée, beaucoup de joueurs allant et venant au bureau de McHaliboo. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper auparavant.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna le présentateur. L'individu en face de lui écrivit le nom de la personne sur laquelle il souhaitait utiliser sa capacité et le donna à Topi-Taupe. Sans plus attendre, il quitta le bureau.

Peu après, une autre personne entra. « Je veux scanner le profil de cette personne ! » ordonna t-elle en montrant le nom du joueur sur son papier. McHaliboo lui tendit le profil, et la personne en face de lui hocha la tête de manière positive.

Une troisième personne débarqua dans le bureau de McHaliboo et indiqua qu'elle souhaitait utiliser sa capacité sur un autre joueur. Finalement, peu après, une quatrième, une cinquième et une sixième la suivirent.

« Hé bien, on rentre comme dans un moulin dans mon bureau ! »

Finalement, une dernière personne entra dans la pièce très fréquentée la nuit. Elle montra à McHaliboo un papier sur lequel était écrit un prénom. Les Xhampi venaient d'éliminer un joueur.

« Je le savais ! » s'écria la personne en faisant une petite danse de victoire.


	3. Tricherie, Mensonges et Trahison

_Précédemment, les joueurs avaient pu passer une matinée ensemble avant de passer au vote. Certains joueurs se sont alliés, d'autres ont observé. Des amitiés se sont créées tout comme de nouvelles rivalités. Pendant le vote, Mario a énoncé la possibilité que Falco soit un Xhampi. L'oiseau et Ness étaient tous les deux en difficulté, ce dernier ayant voté pour quelqu'un sans avancer d'arguments. Mais au final, aucun d'entre eux n'est parti. Tiny a mal formulé une phrase et en a payé les frais. Cette nuit là, pas moins de sept joueurs sur dix-neuf ont rendu visite à McHaliboo, l'un d'entre apportant le nom de la prochaine personne éliminée. Mais qui est cette personne ?_

Chapitre 3 : Tricherie, Mensonges et Trahison

Matin 2 :

Falco : Hier, ça s'est joué de peu. J'ai failli être éliminé à cause de Mario. A mon avis, il se décharge de sa culpabilité en accusant les autres.

Ness : J'ai bien failli être le premier à partir, comme quoi la victoire n'est pas dans le sac, comme je l'avais dit précédemment...

Mr Game & Watch : Mario s'est imposé comme leader de notre groupe hier, en menant l'élimination comme il voulait, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il a peut-être volontairement changé notre opinion vers celle qui lui semblait juste.

Mario : Je reste toujours clairement suspect de Falco. Il était mon choix d'origine et l'est toujours, même si certaines choses ont changé et laissent à penser qu'il est un joueur légitime. Hier, c'est à cause de Birdo que nous avons éliminé Tiny, j'attends de voir ce qu'elle a à dire pour sa défense.

Fox : Zelda pourrait faire partie des Xhampi. Elle est intelligente et justifie toujours ses choix, mais fait attention à ne pas attirer l'attention et à voter au bon moment.

Ce matin là, Birdo put accompagner Marth partout où il allait, elle contente que son plan lui ait été bénéfique. Gardevoir et Zelda s'étaient rapprochées dans le salon, sans pour autant que leur conversation n'atteigne des sommets. Encore une fois, Ness, Popo, Pichu, Lucas et Toad étaient restés ensemble, mais pas pour s'amuser. Chacun d'entre eux se demandait qui étaient les six Xhampi.

« Attention ! » cria Popo qui plongeait dans la piscine, manquant de peu Lucas. Ce dernier regarda Popo d'un air bizarre.

« Mmmh... Euh... Popo ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Pourquoi tu gardes toujours ton manteau...? Tu ne l'enlèves même pas pour nager ? » le questionna Lucas en le dévisageant.

« J'ai une certaine pudeur ! » répliqua l'Ice Climber bleu avant de remonter sur le plongeoir.

« Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il est tout nu en dessous ? » dit Pichu en ayant un air de répulsion. Ils se mirent tous à rire à la suite de cette phrase.

« Vous êtes pas curieux de savoir qui sont les méchants ? » leur demanda Ness. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine et les regarda. « J'ai failli me faire éliminer, et j'ai l'impression que c'est de leur faute ! »

« Failli, failli, c'est un bien grand mot ! Falco avait plus de chances de partir que toi, » le corrigea Toad. Il prit une serviette et se sécha. Lucas reprit la parole en souriant.

« En tout cas, je suis content de voir qu'on est tous dans le jeu une journée de plus ! »

« Oui... Malheureusement, je pense que ça ne va pas durer. Aujourd'hui, trois d'entre nous vont partir. Le neutre va éliminer quelqu'un de plus, vous vous souvenez ? » leur rappela Toad.

« Hey Mario ! » le salua Bombinette avec sa pêche habituelle. « T'aurais pas vu Serra par hasard ? Je voulais lui demander si elle voulait m'accompagner au casino, mais je ne la trouve nulle part ! »

Le plombier s'arrêta de lire et leva la tête de son bouquin. La porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte, de sorte que tout le monde pouvait lui parlait. « Non, désolé, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Peut-être qu'elle dort toujours, tout simplement. »

« T'as sûrement raison, comme d'habitude, quoi ! » Elle fut ensuite figée comme une statue, ce qui attira l'attention de Mario.

« On peut savoir ce que tu as ? »

« Mis à part le fait que Rondoudou saute un peu partout dans un chambre, met le bazar et qu'il a ta casquette sur la tête ? Mmh rien, je vais te laisser... »

« Oh, d'accord... » Il se remit à lire quand soudain Rondoudou roula en dehors de sa chambre, toujours avec sa casquette.

« Reviens ici cleptomane ! » hurla le plombier à l'adresse de la boule rose.

« Dou ! »

Fox avait oublié de prendre sa crème solaire afin de ne pas prendre de coup de soleil. Il retourna dans sa chambre, ramassa la lotion en tube qui traînait par terre, puis passa devant la chambre de Falco.

Fox : En passant devant la chambre de Falco, j'ai remarqué que tout était rangé. Ca m'étonne peut-être de sa part, mais ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, c'est que Mario a menti. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Falco aurait rangé ses affaires sans raison.

Jour 2 :

« Vous avez dû vous en apercevoir, mais les Xhampi ont choisi d'éliminer Serra hier soir. C'est un choix assez surprenant, je vous avoue. Voyez par vous même ! » les somma McHaliboo.

_Serra, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es une TOAD, et tu ne peux pas être éliminée le jour._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

« Mince... Il faut qu'on se reprenne et qu'on élimine un Xhampi aujourd'hui ! » ordonna Mario aux autres.

« Vous pouvez commencer à discuter et à voter, » les autorisa McHaliboo. « Oh, mais avant que je n'oublie. Ness, tu ne peux pas voter, quelqu'un a utilisé sa capacité sur toi aujourd'hui. »

Ness : Quand McHaliboo a dit ça, j'ai automatiquement pensé à Game & Watch. Il s'est peut-être excusé hier, mais je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être sinon...

Contrairement à la journée précédente, quelqu'un désigna une victime sur le champ. « Je ne donnerai qu'un nom : Falco. »

« Game and Watch ? » l'interpella Mario. « Je pensais qu'on avait établi hier que Falco était un Toad ? J'ai même des preuves ! »

« Mais moi aussi j'ai des preuves, » continua l'être deux dimensionnel. « J'ai une certaine habilité qui me permet de scanner un joueur chaque nuit. Falco m'est revenu comme étant un Xhampi ! »

« Oh, et bien ça facilite quelque peu les choses alors ! » sourit de manière triomphale Popo.

« Attendez ! » s'écria Mario. « Game & Watch, tu dis que tu possèdes une habilité qui te permet de scanner les joueurs . Je dis que c'est faux ! Tu mens ! J'ai cette capacité et j'ai scanné Falco hier, figure-toi ! Son profil indiquait clairement qu'il était un Toad ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas celui qui ment ? » demanda Game & Watch, furieux de voir que l'on s'attaquait une fois de plus à lui.

« Heu... Quoi ? » les interrompit Pichu. « C'est possible que deux personnes aient la même capacité ? » La petite souris n'était pas la seule à être surprise.

« Je vote Mario ! » lança Lucas, à la surprise générale.

« La même pour moi ! » ajouta Birdo en narguant le plombier.

« Attendez un peu ! On peut savoir pourquoi vous votez contre moi ? » fit un Mario abasourdi. « Surtout toi Lucas. Il t'ait poussé une soudaine envie de voter ? »

« Je vote Mario aussi. Après tout l'un des deux doit forcément mentir, non ? » pensa Fox à haute voix.

« Contrairement à vous, je vote Game & Watch ! » dit Falco. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il couvre les Xhampi contrairement à Mario. »

« Si tu veux tout savoir Falco, je vote pour Mario car même si tu sembles suspect, c'est lui qui a proposé de t'éliminer hier. Mario est sûrement un Xhampi qui s'est rendu compte que tu étais un Toad ne possédant pas de capacités particulières et donc il préfère trouver une autre victime. »

« Parce que vous ne trouvez pas Birdo suspecte par hasard ? Vous l'avez bien vue ce matin, elle s'est même vantée d'être la responsable du départ de Tiny ! » tenta d'accuser Mario.

« C'est vrai ! » confirma Birdo en souriant. « Et d'ailleurs, je l'affirme haut et fort ! Je suis contente de voir que Tiny est partie parce que c'était ma rivale ! »

« Ta rivale ? » demanda Popo qui se posait la même question que les autres.

Birdo posa la paume de sa main sur son front et soupira exagérément. « Marth, tu as dû t'en rendre compte, non ? Cette pimbêche tournait autour de l'homme de ma vie, elle voulait me le voler. Mais Birdo ne se laisse pas faire. Elle aura Marth pour elle toute seule ! »

« Voilà un mystère éclairci ! » se réjouit Ness. « Même s'il doit assombrir la journée de Marth, » chuchota le garçon à Popo, placé juste à côté.

Bowser entra dans la conversation. « Je vote Game & Watch, il n'est pas clair dans cette histoire. Mario essaie de faire gagner les Toad contrairement à certains. »

« Ca pourrait être une façade, » tenta de le convaincre Birdo. « Je veux dire par là qu'il pourrait essayer d'aider les Toad alors qu'en réalité il les enfonce. C'est de la simple psychologie inversée. »

« Sans vouloir briser tes espoirs, le principe de la psychologie inversée pourrait aussi s'appliquer à ton cas, » raisonna habilement Mario.

« Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je mente. Or, je suis vraiment en quête de l'amour de ma vie, je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'une rivale est partie, et je suis vraiment contente de voir que Marth ne sera qu'à moi. »

« Regardons chacune de nos options les unes après les autres, » suggéra Peach en bougeant sa chaise au milieu du groupe. « Nous avons Game & Watch, Mario, Birdo et Falco comme suspects et- »

Zelda lui coupa la parole pour donner son vote, surprenant la majeure partie des joueurs. « Je vote Lucas. »

Déroulement du Vote :

Mario : Lucas, Birdo, Fox (3)  
Game & Watch : Bowser (1)  
Lucas : Zelda (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Pichu, Peach, Popo, Wario, Toad, Gardevoir, Rondoudou, Mario, Falco, Game & Watch, Bombinette, Marth. (12)  
Ne peut pas voter : Ness. (1)

« Je ne l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, mais je vote Birdo, elle me paraît plus suspecte que les autres. »

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Game & Watch décida de donner son vote. « Je vote Falco. »

Mr Game & Watch : Je sais que Mario a dit que Falco était innocent, et je crois Mario. Seulement, j'ai moi-même pris connaissance du statut de Falco, et je me fais plus confiance.

« Zelda, on peut savoir pourquoi tu votes Lucas, comme ça ? » s'enquit Peach.

« Mario a déjà donné les raisons suffisantes, mais si vous voulez que je précise... Quand on se donne un rôle, il faut le suivre du début à la fin. Si vous le changez en cours de route, votre couverture tombe à l'eau. Lucas a joué la carte du petit garçon timide et craintif hier. Pourquoi serait-il devenu brave et fier de lui aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh... Bien. Je vote Lucas, moi aussi ! »

Mario regarda Peach d'une façon bizarre. « Peach, je respecte tes choix, mais je les trouve un peu déplacés. D'abord Ness et ensuite Lucas ? »

« Et je devrais voter pour qui d'après toi ? Tu ne peux pas me forcer à suspecter Birdo ! C'est peut-être une nymphomane, mais elle ne me semble pas étrange. »

« Je vote Toad ! » hurla Wario. « J'aime pas les champignons dans ton genre ! Moi, je les passe à la moulinette ! »

« Je vote Wario. Juste parce qu'il est stupide et qu'il vote pour moi par contre, » expliqua Toad.

Bombinette s'adressa ensuite aux joueurs n'ayant pas voté. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais avec autant de suspects, rien n'est sûr. On devrait peut-être terminer cette discussion par une non-élimination, non ? »

Gardevoir s'opposa fermement à cette décision. « Réfléchissez, nous avons déjà deux Toad d'éliminés. Si nous décidions de terminer notre discussion par une non élimination, cela signifierait que notre seule chance d'éliminer un Xhampi reposerait sur l'Amanita. Et personne à part lui ou elle ne sait ce qu'il ou ce qu'elle va choisir. On pourrait très bien se réveiller demain en étant neuf Toad, une Amanita et six Xhampi. »

Popo : Gardevoir est très intelligente, elle pourrait facilement nous manipuler.

Bombinette : Gardevoir a marqué un point. Mais si nous dégageons la mauvaise personne, on l'aura encore plus dans l'os.

« Et je vote Lucas à l'occasion. »

Déroulement du Vote :

Mario : Lucas, Birdo, Fox (3)  
Lucas : Zelda, Peach, Gardevoir (3)  
Game & Watch : Bowser (1)  
Birdo : Mario (1)  
Falco : Game & Watch (1)  
Toad : Wario (1)  
Wario : Toad (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Pichu, Popo, Rondoudou, Bombinette, Marth. (5)  
Ne peut pas voter : Ness. (1)

« Je refuse de croire que Lucas est un Xhampi, vous n'aurez jamais mon vote ! » s'exclama Popo.

« Sans rancune Lucas, mais je pense que tu peux être un Xhampi, » lui sourit Ness, apparemment gêné.

« J'aime bien faire pleurer les enfants ! Je change mon vote et décide de virer Lucas ! » cria Wario. « Ca me fera un nouveau trophée comme ça ! », rit-il d'une manière peu distinguée.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, parce que je vais vous suivre. Je change mon vote et choisit d'éliminer Lucas, » déclara Mario, clairement dépassé par les évènements.

« La majorité est à neuf cette fois ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! Lucas a actuellement cinq votes. »

« Maintenant six, avec le mien, » dit Toad.

« Sept, » continua Game & Watch. « Lucas pourrait se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas. On règlera sûrement le problème de Falco prochainement. » Falco fut surpris d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de Monsieur Game and Watch.

« Mais...vous vous trompez sur mon compte ! » fit un Lucas plus défait que jamais. « Je veux rester avec vous, s'il vous plaît ! » les implora le jeune garçon.

« Ta technique peut marcher une fois, mais pas deux ! Je vote Lucas ! » lança Bombinette.

Pichu et Popo étaient inquiets de voir l'un de leur ami partir et espéraient que personne ne changerait de vote. « Je vote Lucas., » déclara finalement Bowser, changeant d'avis à la dernière minute. « Désolé petit bonhomme. »

« Pas grave... J'étais quand même content...d'être ici avec vous. Au revoir... »

Lucas partit chercher ses affaires et poussa tant bien que mal la porte de l'hôtel. McHaliboo avait une face ambiguë, comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il jeta le profil de Lucas sur le sol de l'hôtel. Ness le ramassa.

_Lucas, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un XHAMPI, sans capacité particulière._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

Certains poussèrent des cris de joie et de soulagement, tandis que d'autres étaient surpris, et par dessus tout choqués et attristés.

Pichu : Si même quelqu'un comme Lucas peut être un Xhampi, alors peut-être que Popo, Ness ou encore Toad le sont. Et si Rondoudou l'était lui aussi ? Ca serait le comble...

« Je pense qu'on peut fêter ça... »

Nuit 2 :

Réunis dans le conduit d'aération de l'Hôtel Sirena, les cinq membres Xhampi discutaient des évènements de la journée.

« Je pensais pas que Lucas se ferait éliminé. Il était plutôt discret et avait toutes ses chances. »

« D'ailleurs, en parlant d'élimination, comment tu as su que Serra avait une capacité l'empêchant d'être éliminée le jour ? »

« Elle avait dit un truc bizarre pendant qu'on votait Tiny. Ca m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. »

« Bon, bah moi je vais encore utiliser ma capacité. A demain, je vous laisse le choix d'éliminer qui vous voulez. »

« Bon, bah on choisit qui ? »

« Une menace potentielle. »

Cette nuit là, la première personne à utiliser une capacité ne souhaitait pas nuire à un autre joueur.

McHaliboo fixait la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Lorsqu'elle fut poussée, il dut réajuster son regard, mais sourit à la personne entrant. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » L'inconnu hocha la tête et donna un papier sur lequel était écrit un nom.

« Je veux le protéger ce soir. »

Les uns après les autres, les joueurs défilèrent dans le bureau de McHaliboo. Un système simple permettait de faire en sorte que personne ne se croise. A côté de chaque porte à l'intérieur de chaque chambre, se trouvait un petit bouton. Lorsqu'il était rouge, personne n'était autorisé à sortir, mais lorsqu'il était vert, la voie était libre. Finalement, un membre des Xhampi montra à McHaliboo le nom de la victime de ce soir. Ce membre dut changer son vote car son choix initial était protégé par une capacité. La dernière personne à entrer dans le bureau de McHaliboo était l'Amanita. Elle écrivit le nom de la personne qu'elle souhaitait éliminer puis repartit.


	4. Brusques Départs

_Précédemment, les joueurs avaient découvert qui les Xhampi avaient choisi d'éliminer pendant la première nuit. Serra avait quitté le jeu, malgré le fait qu'elle possédait une capacité très utile, lui permettant de ne pas être éliminée le jour. Pendant le vote, Lucas a été le premier à voter, contre Mario d'ailleurs. Rejoint par plusieurs personnes par la suite, Lucas essaya d'influencer les autres. Le vote fut très mouvementé car de nombreux candidats étaient visés et essayaient d'ailleurs de se défendre. Ces candidats étaient Mario, Falco, Birdo, Lucas et Game & Watch. Au final, le premier Xhampi du jeu à être découvert, Lucas, a été éliminé. _

Chapitre 4 : Brusques Départs

Matin 3 :

Wario : Wahaha ! Je suis un génie, enfin, ça je le savais depuis longtemps !

Rondoudou : Ma stratégie dans ce jeu est de me faire tout petit et de passer sous le radar des gens. Je pense qu'avec un peu de chance, je vais me rendre loin dans l'aventure. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sers à rien ! J'ai une capacité qui fait de moi l'une des pièces maîtresses de ce jeu.

Gardevoir : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Lucas soit un Xhampi. Heureusement, grâce à Mario et Zelda, on a pu le neutraliser avant qu'ils ne nous nuise. La question est désormais la suivante : qui sont les cinq autres ?

Birdo : Je ne serais pas surprise si j'étais éliminée aujourd'hui. Avec le vote d'hier, Mario m'a définitivement collée une étiquette sur laquelle est inscrite la mention « Xhampi ». Personnellement, je crois que Mario est un Xhampi. Il nous fait croire qu'il aide les Toad, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être que Lucas s'est sacrifié pour qu'il soit plus crédible ?

Toad : Je suis un peu anxieux. Qui a été éliminé hier soir ?

Rondoudou se réveilla très tôt ce jour là. Il avait apparemment quelque chose à faire, ou plutôt quelque chose à dire à une certaine personne. La petite boule rose portant une couronne sur sa tête marcha sur la pointe des pieds et atteignit enfin la chambre du plombier.

« Allo ? » fit un Mario tout juste sortit du lit. « Personne ? Oh je vous jure, si je trouve le farceur qui m'a fait ça, je le trucide ! » Et il claqua la porte.

Rondoudou frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, espérant que Mario lui laisse le temps d'entrer cette fois-ci. « Quoi encore ? Personne ? J'entends des voix ou quoi ? »

« DOU ! » hurla le Pokemon Bouboule.

« Ah, c'est toi Rondoudou... T'aurais pu te manifester plus tôt. » Mario ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« J'ai une révélation à te faire et un marché à te proposer. »

Toujours occupées à garder leur poste, Gardevoir et Zelda sentaient qu'elles pouvaient désormais se faire confiance et se parler en toute honnêteté.

« Tu peux me croire, je ne voterai pas contre toi, » certifia Gardevoir à sa nouvelle partenaire.

« Moi de même. Tu es la personne la plus digne de confiance. Avec Mario aussi, peut-être. »

« Bizarrement, j'ai les même convictions que toi ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas qui sont les Xhampi. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'indices... »

« Ca serait utile, en effet, » réalisa la détentrice de la Triforce de la sagesse. « Un jeu où une poignée de candidats essaierait de découvrir l'identité d'un mystérieux intrus... Ca serait original ! »

« Et là paf ! Fox s'est fait touché par Wolf ! » sourit le volatile bleu. « Heureusement que j'étais là avec mes formidables techniques de pilotage pour le sauver d'une mort certaine ! » se vanta l'énergumène.

« Et tu me racontes ça pourquoi ? » lâcha une Birdo exaspérée.

« Oh allez Birdo ! Sois plus sympathique que ça, il ne t'a rien fait ! » la conjura Toad, entre deux bouchées de céréales. Il y avait quatre tables pouvant accueillir jusqu'à cinq personnes chacune. Birdo, Falco, Toad, Peach et Bowser occupaient celle-ci.

« Si c'était vrai, j'écouterais peut-être... Mais là, ça ressemble plus à de l'invention qu'à autre chose, » souligna Peach.

Bowser regarda la salle et remarqua qu'avec trois participants de moins, la salle commençait à se vider. « Bientôt on n'aura plus besoin que de trois tables. »

« Techniquement, c'est déjà le cas. Logiquement on verra que deux personnes nous auront quittées tout à l'heure, » remarqua Toad.

Jour 3 :

« Bonjour à tous ! » retentit la voix de McHaliboo. Les joueurs regardèrent au balcon mais ne l'aperçurent pas.

« Over here ! » ajouta t-il. Il était en fait situé sur un totem étrange, situé au centre de l'hôtel. « Avant toute chose, je tenais à vous dire que les Xhampi ont décidé d'éliminer Popo ! Le choix de l'Amanita a été plus étrange, mais elle a choisi Marth ! Voilà leur profil ! »

Il laissa tomber les deux feuilles. L'une d'entre atterrit dans les mains de Birdo, l'autre dans celles de Ness.

_Popo, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un TOAD, sans capacité particulière._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

Ness : Je le savais ! Les Xhampi nous battent à plate couture !

_Marth, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un TOAD, sans capacité particulière._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

Birdo : Noooooooon ! Mon amour ne me quitte pas ! Je pensais que nous étions destinés !

Zelda : D'un point de vue neutre, c'est nul. Nous voilà désormais avec neuf Toad, cinq Xhampi et une Amanita.

« Aujourd'hui la majorité est fixée à huit voix ! Bonne chance à vous, la discussion commence maintenant ! »

« Bon, je commence ! » se lança courageusement Mario. « J'ai scanné Zelda hier, c'est une Toad. »

« Ce qui en soit n'est pas une nouvelle exceptionnelle, » ajouta la princesse en époussetant sa robe.

« Et moi j'ai scanné Pichu qui est un Toad et- » Monsieur Game and Watch s'arrêta subitement.

« Attendez une minute ! » les interrompit Bombinette. « Comment on peut être SÛRS que VOUS dites la vérité ? L'un de vous deux pourrait très bien mentir, » continua la Bob-omb, adressant sa deuxième phrase à Game & Watch.

Game & Watch : Pour la troisième fois consécutive on remettait en cause mon statut dans le jeu. Je suis pourtant un Toad à cent pourcent !

Fox prit la parole ensuite. « Bombinette a raison. Je trouve que ça très étrange de voir que deux personnes ont la même capacité dans ce jeu. »

« Ca pourrait être possible. Peut-être. »

« Peut-être Ness, mais dans ce cas l'un des deux ment forcément, » raisonna Zelda. « Ils ont obtenu des résultats différents lorsqu'ils ont scanné Falco hier. »

« En tout cas, le grand Wario sait qui ne ment pas ! » cria le gros moustachu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la boule ? » demanda Birdo à l'étrange personnage.

« J'ai une capacité qui me permet de découvrir la capacité d'un joueur de mon choix une fois par nuit. Et devinez quoi...? » Wario fit monter le suspense, mais le brisa aussitôt lorsqu'il lâcha un pet sonore. « Game & Watch dit la vérité. »

« Pichu ! Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que Mario est un Xhampi ? » questionna la souris jaune.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que ça, » le corrigea le roi des Koopa. « Ca veut aussi dire que Falco et Zelda sont des Xhampi que Mario essaie de protéger. »

« Je vote Mario ! » s'exclama Birdo, la première à démarrer les votes. « J'aurais pu lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais avec ce que Wario vient de dire il n'a plus aucune raison d'être innocenté. »

« Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre, » hésita Gardevoir. « Zelda et Mario nous ont prouvé hier qu'ils étaient des Toad en nous aidant à éliminer Lucas. Je doute que les Xhampi donnent d'emblée le nom de leur suspect ainsi que de bonnes raisons pour les éliminer. »

« Je vote Mario ! » décida Bowser.

« Peut-être que Mario a vraiment la capacité qu'il croit avoir, mais qu'en fait elle lui donne des informations valables qu'une fois sur deux ? » proposa Pichu au reste du groupe.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais Mario me semble très suspect. Je vote pour lui, » s'exprima Fox.

Toad voulut partager son point de vue. « Mario n'a fait qu'aider les Toad, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez tous à voter contre lui. »

Peach acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord avec Toad. Pour ma part, je vote Wario. Il ne prend quasiment jamais part aux votes et n'a encore jamais voté pour un Xhampi si je ne m'abuse. »

« Je crois Mario moi aussi, » dit Game & Watch en adressant un clin d'œil au plombier. « Toi Wario... Beaucoup moins... Je vote Wario. »

« Comment osez-vous vouloir expulser ma magnificence ? » fit Wario en serrant les dents. Il fumait. « Vous vous trompez bande de nazes ! Je vote Zelda ! »

Bombinette s'opposa à son vote. « Encore une fois tu choisis de voter contre quelqu'un que personne ne vise. Etrange, non ? Je vote Wario ! »

Mario vota lui aussi pour Wario. « Désolé cousin, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Je vote contre toi moi aussi. »

Déroulement du Vote :

Wario : Peach, Game & Watch, Bombinette, Mario (4)  
Mario : Birdo, Bowser, Fox (3)  
Zelda : Wario (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Pichu, Toad, Gardevoir, Rondoudou, Falco, Ness, Zelda. (7)

« Je ne suis pas totalement sûre que Wario soit un Xhampi. Personnellement, je choisis la non-élimination, » s'expliqua Gardevoir.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre ! » s'écria Falco. « Gardevoir aurait peur qu'on élimine Zelda, une Xhampi, et choisit le moyen le plus simple pour n'éliminer personne dans son équipe. Je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué ? » Falco se recoiffa. « Je vote Gardevoir. »

Gardevoir fut prise de cours lorsque Falco vota contre elle, mais Zelda riposta efficacement. « Si tu dis que moi et Gardevoir sommes des Xhampi, alors toi aussi. Mario t'a scanné et nous a informé que tu étais un Toad alors que Game & Watch a dit que tu étais un Xhampi. Maintenant que j'y pense, grâce à la précision de Wario et au scan de Game & Watch, on sait que tu es un Xhampi ! Je vote Falco. »

Pichu : C'était un vrai casse-tête ! Tout le monde supposait tellement de choses et avait des théories tellement différentes qu'au final on était tous embrouillés. En tout cas, ils m'avaient perdu depuis longtemps...

« Moi de même ! » s'exclama Gardevoir.

« Je vais voter Wario. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas net. S'il peut scanner une personne tous les soirs, pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait hier ? » dit Toad.

« Moi je vote contre Game & Watch ! Pour le fun ! » se mit à rire Ness. Tout le monde le regarda étrangement.

« Je change mon vote. Ness doit partir, » se contenta de dire Game & Watch.

Ness : Ils n'ont vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

« C'était une blague ! Je vote Wario en fait. »

« Bon, je change mon vote moi aussi et vote Wario. »

Déroulement du Vote :

Wario : Peach, Game & Watch, Bombinette, Mario, Toad, Ness. (6)  
Mario : Birdo, Bowser, Fox (3)  
Falco : Gardevoir, Zelda (2)  
Zelda : Wario (1)  
Gardevoir : Falco (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Pichu, Rondoudou. (2)

« Je change de vote. Mettez-moi avec ceux qui pensent que Falco est un Xhampi. »

« Moi aussi je change, » dit Bowser. « Je vote Wario. »

« Encore un vote pour Wario et il est cuit ! » annonça McHaliboo perché sur son piédestal.

« Heureusement que ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! » se rassura Wario.

« Pichu, Rondoudou, vous ne votez pas ? » s'enquit Mario.

Pichu et Rondoudou firent tous les deux un signe négatif de la tête. Le premier prit la parole. « Ce vote est un peu confus... J'en ai perdu le fil depuis longtemps. »

« Je change mon vote. De Gardevoir il passe à Wario. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour garder ma place, » s'expliqua Falco.

« De toute façon t'es pas mal foutu, » lui fit remarquer Ness.

Wario laissa un dernier cadeau aux joueurs en guise d'adieu. « Digérez-moi CA ! » hurla t-il juste avant de péter. Il partit ensuite, la tête haute, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli.

McHaliboo donna son profil à la personne la plus proche, qui s'avérait être Bowser.

_Wario, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un TOAD et une fois par nuit tu peux découvrir la capacité d'un autre joueur._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

Gardevoir : Je les avais prévenus. Ils n'avaient qu'à m'écouter.

Peach sourit après cette élimination. « Ca a tout de même quelque chose de positif. Au moins maintenant, on sait qui dit la vérité, » dit-elle en souriant à Game & Watch.

Nuit 3 :

Les habitués nocturnes défilèrent dans le bureau de McHaliboo. Ce dernier ne semblait pas surpris, en trois nuit il avait eu l'opportunité de les voir trois fois et était déjà accoutumé à leurs choix. Le premier arrivait toujours le premier pour être sûr que sa capacité serait utile. Il ne le savait pas, mais les Xhampi rendaient toujours visite à McHaliboo en dernier, alors sa capacité était toujours valide. Mais cette nuit là, les choses allaient être différente.

Elle attendit longtemps avant de se décider... Finalement, lorsque le voyant de sa porte afficha du vert, elle s'élança, tachant tout de même de ne pas faire trop de bruit en fermant la porte, et courut vers le bureau du présentateur.

Elle écrivit un nom sur une feuille de papier et la tendit à McHaliboo « Bien, » fut la seule réponse de ce dernier.

« Je le sens pas vraiment... J'ai l'impression que je vais partir dans pas longtemps. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû gaffé... Pfff, quel manque de professionnalisme ! »

« Oh, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on m'espionnait. »

« Calmez-vous ! »

« Si vous étiez restés dans l'ombre depuis le début du jeu, comme moi, vous ne vous seriez pas fait repérer. »

« Merci, mais on a vu ce qui était arrivé à Lucas. »

« Lucas n'était pas fait pour ce rôle, il nous aurait fallu quelqu'un de plus prudent. »

« Bon, arrêtez de vous disputer, on n'est pas là pour ça ! On est tous d'accord pour l'éliminer, non ? Il devait déjà y passer hier après tout. »


	5. Révélations et Déceptions

_Précédemment, l'Amanita avait laissé les joueurs dans l'incompréhension, en éliminant Marth qui était un Toad sans capacité particulière. Les Xhampi avaient quant à eux décidé d'évincer Popo, qui n'était pas vraiment une menace non plus dans ce jeu. Pendant le vote, Mario et Game & Watch ont donné le noms des joueurs qu'ils avaient scanné ainsi que les résultats de leur recherche. Pichu et Zelda avaient donc été officiellement déclarés Toad. Les joueurs ont une fois de plus polémiqué sur les capacités de Mr Game & Watch et Mario, mais au final, Wario, un participant plutôt effacé fut éliminé alors qu'il venait de dévoiler sa capacité. Les candidats désormais au nombre de quatorze, l'étau se resserre. L'Amanita gagnera t-elle ? Les Toad perceront-ils à jour les Xhampi ? Les Xhampi parviendront-ils à être supérieurs en nombre aux autres...? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir._

Chapitre 5 : Révélations et Déceptions

Matin 4 :

Le réveil fut dur pour la majorité des joueurs encore en lice. La raison ? McHaliboo avait apporté un gong pour les réveiller plus facilement et les surprendre en annonçant le nom de l'éliminé de la nuit, ou dans ce cas, des éliminés.

Peach : Au fur et à mesure que le jeu avance, on n'a plus la possibilité de se réfugier derrière les autres pour prouver son innocence. Quand il restera moins de dix candidats, il faudra faire extrêmement attention à ce que l'on fait...

Pichu : J'ai survécu une nuit de plus, mais rien ne me dit que demain je serai encore là. Les Xhampi sont encore cinq et nous on a déjà perdu cinq Toad. C'est un peu ironique.

Rondoudou : Pour le moment, les Xhampi ne se doutent pas que c'est moi qui contrecarre leurs plans. Mais quand ils s'en rendront compte, ce sera la fin pour moi.

Gardevoir : Je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Les Xhampi doivent faire semblant d'être des Toad le jour, mais la nuit ils sont libres d'agir comme ils veulent, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, si Mario et Game & Watch continuent de dévoiler des profils comme ça, les Xhampi vont soit éliminer les gens qui sont découverts comme étant des Toad, soit éliminer ces deux là pour qu'ils arrêtent de dévoiler qui fait partie des Toad et qui n'en fait pas partie.

Bowser : J'espère que les Xhampi n'ont pas éliminé quelqu'un de trop important cette nuit.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama McHaliboo en accueillant les participants avec un grand sourire. « Trois nouvelles personnes nous ont quittées, regardez autour de vous. »

Certains furent choqués, d'autres confus, et pour terminer, chacun se demandait pourquoi trois personnes étaient parties cette nuit-là.

« Les Xhampi ont choisi d'éliminer Monsieur Game & Watch, quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils souhaitaient au départ, » leur dit McHaliboo.

« Hé ! Mais ça veut dire que quelqu'un a eu un double frag ! » pensa Ness à voix haute.

Peach était pensive. « Un frag ? »

« Ouais ! Un kill ! Me dis pas que t'as jamais joué à des FPS ? » lui demanda un Ness incrédule.

« Un FPS ? »

« Oh, laisse tomber ! »

« Hem. Bon, vous avez dû voir que Falco et Fox manquaient eux aussi à l'appel, non ? Quelqu'un parmi vous est responsable du départ de ces deux-là, quoi que pour l'un d'entre eux, c'est assez discutable. » Il laissa tomber trois profils par terre et les joueurs se dépêchèrent de les ramasser.

_Game and Watch, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un TOAD et une fois par nuit tu peux scanner un autre joueur pour découvrir son profil._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

« Juste quand on savait qu'il ne mentait pas ! » s'énerva Toad qui en avait assez de perdre des membres utiles au groupe.

_Falco, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un XHAMPI et une fois pendant le jeu, tu peux lier deux personnes grâce à ton statut de cupidon. Par contre, si vous autres Xhampi décidez d'éliminer l'un des deux joueurs lié, l'autre ne partira pas. Il faut qu'une personne tierce élimine l'un pour que l'autre suive, ou que l'un des deux soit éliminé le jour._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

« Dans le mille ! » cria Mario avec bonne humeur. « Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais je la félicite ! »

_Fox, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un TOAD et une fois dans le jeu, tu peux protéger un joueur la nuit. Ce joueur bénéficiera de la protection jusqu'à ce que les Xhampi ou l'Amanita décident de l'éliminer._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

« J'espère simplement qu'il y a réfléchi à deux fois avant de faire son choix, sinon sa capacité a été perdue pour rien, » commenta Zelda.

« Dans tous les cas, je vous retrouve cet après-midi pour une nouvelle discussion passionnée ! » se moqua McHaliboo.

Mario : Les personnes éliminées ce matin m'ont permis de comprendre pourquoi j'obtenais des résultats différents de Game & Watch. Maintenant j'ai un avantage, et je compte bien m'en servir cet après-midi.

Mario, Bombinette et Rondoudou se trouvaient tous les trois sur le plage Sirena, endroit qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement. Alors que Rondoudou s'amusait à piquer la casquette de Mario et que ce dernier essayait en vain de rattraper le voleur, Bombinette remarqua quelque chose.

Bombinette : Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair qui se tramait du côté des longues chaises. Je suis assez curieuse en réalité alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus.

La Bob-omb profita de sa petite taille pour se cacher derrière un tonneau. Birdo et Bowser se tenaient côte à côte et Peach les écoutait attentivement.

« C'est quand même bizarre qu'on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de Mario, » lâcha la créature rose. « On dirait qu'il a toujours un groupe de fan à ses bottes et c'est saoulant. » Bowser haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est tout simplement pas à lui de partir maintenant, » tenta de la convaincre Bowser.

Peach essaya de raisonner Birdo. « Mario n'a pas encore fait de mal aux Toad... »

Bombinette : Birdo et Bowser. Deux joueurs totalement opposés. Ils m'avaient bien l'air d'être des Xhampi prêts à tout pour éliminer Mario. Je ne pense pas qu'ils parlaient en tant que Toad, contrairement à Peach.

« Je redoute toujours les soirs, » expliqua Ness à Pichu. « J'ai toujours peur que McHaliboo ne vienne dans ma chambre et me dise de ranger mes affaires. »

« Moi c'est le jour que je redoute. La nuit, bof. Personne ne peut me suspecter de toute manière... J'ai trop l'air inoffensif. »

Jour 4 :

Les onze joueurs restant s'étaient une fois de plus retrouvés dans le grand hall de l'hôtel Sirena. McHaliboo se tenaient toujours en hauteur et observait les joueurs de là. Il leur donna son feu vert pour démarrer la discussion. « Cette fois-ci la majorité est fixée à six voix ! Bonne chance à tous encore une fois ! Et aujourd'hui, Zelda n'a pas le droit de voter. »

« Je vote Mario ! » hurla une Birdo plus sûre que jamais. « Hier on a appris que Game & Watch avait le vrai pouvoir de scanner les joueurs grâce à l'élimination de Wario. Mario a dit à plusieurs reprises que Falco était innocent alors que c'était un Xhampi. On est donc en droit de penser qu'il est un Xhampi qui essayait de sauver ses camarades. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre... Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Pichu est un Toad. Le reste, on ne sait pas, » dit la princesse habillée de rose.

« Mario et moi avons tous les deux grandement aidé les Toad ! » se défendit Zelda avec vigueur. « C'est grâce à nous que Lucas a été éliminé ! »

« Tu aurais pu t'en servir comme d'un bouclier, » contra le plombier vêtu de rouge.

Zelda fut choquée de voir que Mario n'était plus dans son camp. « Pardon ? »

Mario ferma les yeux et récapitula toutes les informations qu'il possédait. « Je suis un Toad. J'ai scanné Falco une première fois, il m'a été indiqué qu'il était un Toad. Game & Watch l'a scanné et a découvert qu'il était un Xhampi. Ensuite j'ai scanné Zelda et il a scanné Pichu. Tous les deux nous sont revenus comme des Toad. Enfin, hier j'ai scanné Game & Watch pour m'assurer de ce qu'il disait. J'ai reçu son profil, et c'était indiqué dessus qu'il était un Xhampi. » Il secoua la tête en levant les mains. « Tout est clair maintenant. Je peux scanner les profils des joueurs, mais je reçois des informations opposées aux vraies. »

Zelda : Soudainement, Mario, qui a été mon allié depuis le début des votes à peu près, se retourne contre moi et m'accuse alors qu'il est dans le pétrin.

« Je vote Zelda, » décida Bombinette. « Mario ne peut pas me mentir, pas à moi. »

« Tu as une confiance aveugle en Mario, et ce, depuis le début du jeu. Ca serait compréhensible si tu étais une Xhampi et que tu le protégeais, » constata Bowser. « Je vote Bombinette. »

« Ha ha ! Je vote... Bah quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? »

Tout le monde fixait Ness, s'attendant à ce qu'il sorte l'une de ses éternelles blagues.

Finalement, Pichu rompit le silence. « Je vote Mario. Il hésitait à lyncher Lucas. »

« Nous devrions prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Ne nous précipitons pas, » les implora Gardevoir.

« On a tous fini par comprendre que tu protégeais Zelda, Gardevoir. La question qui reste en suspens, c'est : pourquoi ? » dit Toad, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire plein de malice. « Si tu es une Xhampi, ça signifie que Mario et Zelda le sont aussi. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à éliminer l'Amanita et le dernier Xhampi et on gagnera. »

Gardevoir riposta en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. « Je protège Zelda parce que je lui fais confiance. Tout comme je fais confiance à Mario. Je vote Birdo. »

« Contrairement à Gardevoir, je vais voter Mario. Sentant sa fin imminente, le héros tenta par quelques moyens désespérés de se sauver et accusa une innocente pour son propre intérêt. »

« Belles rimes Zelda ! » la félicita Ness. « Bon okay je me tais... Mais tu peux pas voter de toute façon ! »

Déroulement du Vote :

Mario : Birdo, Pichu (2)  
Zelda : Mario, Bombinette (2)  
Bombinette : Bowser (1)  
Birdo : Gardevoir (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Peach, Toad, Rondoudou, Ness. (4)  
Ne peut pas voter : Zelda (1)

« Je change mon vote pour Bombinette, » fit Birdo.

« Et je change le mien pour Mario, vu qu'apparemment personne ne suspecte Bombinette à part nous deux. »

Bombinette laissa s'échapper un rire. « Facile à dire pour vous deux ! Je vous ai entendus tout à l'heure, et vous ne paraissiez pas si innocents que ça. Et voilà, maintenant que c'est dit, les autres sauront que vous êtes des Xhampi si je suis virée ce soir. »

« De toute manière, je ne comptais pas t'éliminer ce soir vu que je ne le peux pas, mais plutôt aujourd'hui. Je maintiens mon vote, » décida Birdo.

« Je change d'avis, » s'exprima Gardevoir. « Je propose que nous ne votions contre personne aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es folle ? » fit Peach, alarmée. « Il reste encore quatre Xhampi et seulement huit Toad ! Je préfère prendre des risques et éliminer un Xhampi aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, je vote Zelda. »

Zelda essaya de convaincre les joueurs pour qu'ils adhèrent à son point de vue. « Aujourd'hui, c'est moi et Mario que vous suspectez le plus, mmh ? Mario m'accuse, je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Mario est le seul à avoir pris la défense de Falco. S'il n'avait pas été éliminé aujourd'hui, le stratagème de Mario n'aurait jamais été percé pour la simple et bonne raison que Game & Watch se serait fait éliminer pendant ce vote. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » dit Rondoudou, toujours plus enclin à défendre Mario que Zelda.

Zelda continua sur sa lancée. « En supposant que Game & Watch ait scanné quelqu'un d'autre que Mario, Mario aurait eu l'avantage sur lui et nous aurait facilement convaincu. Après tout, il suffit de voir le nombre de toutous qui le suivent pour s'en rendre compte. Falco était un Xhampi, il aurait donc lui aussi été d'accord avec Mario et ça leur aurait fait déjà quatre ou cinq votes. »

« Ca se tient, » observa Toad, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

« C'est déjà un peu plus compréhensible qu'hier, » avoua un Pichu dont le cerveau était en ébullition à force de penser.

« Je vote Mario. Désolé, mais on a plus de choses contre toi que contre Zelda. Et vu qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en tes scan, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait te faire confiance à toi, » déclara Ness.

Déroulement du Vote :

Mario : Bowser, Pichu, Ness (3)  
Zelda : Mario, Bombinette, Peach (3)  
Bombinette : Birdo (1)  
Non-élimination : Gardevoir (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Toad, Rondoudou. (2)  
Ne peut pas voter : Zelda (1)

« Je change mon vote contre Bombinette en un vote contre Mario ! » se rétracta une fois de plus Birdo.

« Désolé, mais je crois Mario. Son raisonnement est tout aussi logique que celui de Zelda. Je vote Zelda ! » expliqua Rondoudou au groupe.

McHaliboo décida d'intervenir pour donner les résultats provisoires. « Zelda et Mario sont tous les deux à égalité avec quatre votes chacun. »

« Moi je sais pas trop... Zelda se défend plus qu'elle n'apporte d'arguments, je vote pour elle, » les informa Toad.

« Et j'égalise en votant pour Mario. Il est sûr que vous ne suivrez pas mon avis de toute manière. »

« Il faut prendre des risques Gardevoir. A moins de ne vouloir se retrouver avec cinq Xhampi et une Amanita... Bon, bah vous n'avez plus qu'à vous défendre pour que quelqu'un change d'avis, » poursuivit Peach.

« Trahir un allié pour être sûr de rester dans le jeu ressemble atrocement à ce qu'un Xhampi ferait, à mon avis. Mario s'était peut-être mis d'accord avec Falco et Lucas pour les dénoncer, » supposa Zelda, faisant de son mieux pour assurer sa place dans le jeu.

« Oui, mais tu as fait pencher la balance par deux fois vers Lucas et Tiny ! » contre attaqua Mario, épongeant son front avec sa casquette.

« Ce qui fait cinquante, cinquante. Un score honorable pour un Toad qui n'a aucune idée de ses alliés. »

Gardevoir soupira. « On va regretter ce vote, je vous le dis... Mario et Zelda sont tous les deux essentiels aux Toad. Qui prendra le relais quand ils partiront ? »

Mario : Zelda et moi avions autant de chance de partir du jeu.

Ness sortit une pièce de sa poche. « Bowser, Peach. Vous n'avez qu'à jouer à pile ou face. Si Bowser gagne, Peach change son vote, et vice-versa, okay ? »

« C'est encore la meilleure solution que nous ayons, » murmura le reptile à la belle princesse.

« Puisque c'est comme ça. Je trouve que c'est vraiment stupide comme méthode, mais si vous insistez. Face. »

Ness lança une pièce dans les airs, puis la rattrapa au vol et la plaqua contre le dos de sa main.

...

« Changement de vote pour moi, j'imagine. Je vote Mario. »

Pour McHaliboo, c'était de loin le débat le plus passionnant qui avait eu lieu depuis le début du jeu. Il trouvait cela dommage de le terminer par un vulgaire jeu de chance. « Mario, tu t'es bien défendu mais ton parcours s'arrête ici. »

Mario souffla longuement puis partit chercher ses affaires. « Au revoir et bonne chance aux Toad. Bonne chance à tout le monde en fait. » Alors qu'il allait partir, il remarqua Rondoudou du coin de l'œil. « Tiens, Dou. Prends en bien soin. » Puis il se rapprocha de la boule rose. « Et merci de m'avoir aidé, » le remercia Mario en chuchotant pour que personne ne l'entende.

« Je peux voir son profil ? » réclama Gardevoir à l'animateur.

« Mais bien sûr. Le voilà... »

_Mario, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un TOAD et tu peux scanner un joueur adverse par nuit (ce que Mario ne sait pas, c'est qu'il obtiendra des informations contraires.)._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

Peach : C'est de ma faute si Mario a été éliminé, je n'aurais pas dû accepter la proposition de Ness...

Zelda : Ca sent mauvais pour moi. Et pourtant, je dis la vérité, je suis une Toad.

Rondoudou : J'étais persuadé que Mario n'était pas un Xhampi et le voilà éliminé... Notre leader évaporé, je me demande ce que nous allons faire prochainement.

Nuit 4 :

Elle glissa en direction du bureau de McHaliboo très rapidement, sûre du vote qu'elle allait lui donner.

« McHaliboo, voilà pour vous, » déclara t-elle en lui donnant un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit un prénom. »

Lui par contre, contrairement aux fois précédentes, ne savait pas qui protéger. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable et entra dans le bureau de McHaliboo avec un papier à la main.

L'Amanita courut à vive allure en direction du bureau du présentateur. Cette Amanita savait déjà pour qui elle allait voter. Elle avait de gros doutes sur cette personne depuis longtemps.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise du départ de Falco. Il n'avait qu'à être plus vigilant. »

« Il n'a juste pas eu de chance de se faire repérer par Mario au début... Enfin, heureusement qu'il a été éliminé celui-là, je commençais à en avoir marre de devoir changer de cible... »

« Ouais... Bon, je vais voir McHaliboo. »


	6. Quatre Deux Un

_Précédemment, les joueurs ont appris que pendant la nuit, un Toad avait éliminé Falco, un joueur appartenant aux Xhampi. Mais Falco le fourbe s'était arrangé pour ne pas être éliminé seul en liant Fox à lui. Les Xhampi avaient aussi exécuté Game & Watch, pilier chez les Toad, grâce à sa capacité à scanner les joueurs. Pendant le vote, Mario a éclairci tous les doutes qui pesaient sur sa personne grâce à une théorie intéressante et des preuves à l'appui, mais eut le malheur d'accuser Zelda d'être une Xhampi. Les deux anciens alliés se livrèrent une bataille sans merci, finalement remportée par Zelda grâce à un pile ou face. L'élimination de Mario marquait la seconde partie du jeu, les joueurs n'étant plus qu'au nombre de dix._

Chapitre 6 : Quatre ; Deux ; Un

Matin 5 :

Les joueurs sortirent de leur chambre à toute vitesse ce matin là, une fois que McHaliboo les avait appelés. Aussi impatients qu'anxieux à l'idée de découvrir qui restait parmi eux.

Ness : Ca me fait bizarre de faire partie des survivants alors que notre nombre chute sans arrêt. Et dire que j'ai failli être éliminé lors du premier jour à cause d'une stupide bêtise...

Peach : J'étais assez contente de passer une nouvelle nuit dans cet hôtel merveilleux. J'étais sûre que la journée se passerait sans encombre car je savais déjà par avance contre qui voter.

« Les voilà qui arrivent ! » sourit McHaliboo en montrant sa magnifique dentition. « Les sept finalistes ! Bombinette, Gardevoir, Ness, Peach, Pichu, Rondoudou et Toad ! »

Peach : A vrai dire, je savais pour qui voter avant de découvrir qu'elle n'était plus là...

Rondoudou : Je ne savais pas que je réussirais à aller si loin dans le jeu. J'ai trouvé ça super simple de passer le premier et le deuxième jour, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés au troisième, j'ai commencé à avoir de gros doutes...

Gardevoir : Faire partie des sept finalistes m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Mais maintenant, ça va être extrêmement dur de survivre.

Pichu : Je suis content d'être ici, forcément. Mais j'ai juste de la chance. Beaucoup de chance à vrai dire.

Toad : Jusqu'ici j'ai réussi à avancer en faisant profil bas, mais vu que Mario, Falco, Birdo et Zelda ne sont plus là, je vais être obligé de sortir de l'ombre.

Bombinette : Je me demande juste comment le jeu va se terminer, en espérant qu'il tourne en ma faveur.

McHaliboo sortit trois profils de sa poche et les posa sur une table basse. « Trois personnes éliminées cette nuit par trois factions différentes. Le premier a été éliminé par un Toad. La deuxième par l'Amanita. La troisième par un Xhampi. »

_Bowser, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un XHAMPI, sans capacité particulière._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

« Impossible ! » s'exclama Peach en mettant la main devant sa bouche. « C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait proposé un marché alors ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » la questionna Ness.

« Il fallait se douter que certains Xhampi seraient prêts à pas mal de choses pour s'assurer d'avoir des alliés. J'imagine que Bowser t'a proposé de ne jamais voter pour toi, pas vrai ? » Peach hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi la théorie de Gardevoir.

_Birdo, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es une XHAMPI et tu peux paralyser un joueur chaque nuit, l'empêchant ainsi de voter le lendemain._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

« Elle nous a bien eus avec sa psychologie inversée ! » commenta Rondoudou.

_Zelda, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es une TOAD, sans capacité particulière (ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que si elle est scannée, elle sera révélée comme étant une Xhampi. Par contre, si Mario la scanne, il obtiendra son vrai profil, à part cette information.)_

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

Gardevoir : C'est exactement ce que je redoutais. Mario et Zelda disaient tous les deux la vérité.

« Parmi vous se cachent quatre Toad, deux Xhampi et une Amanita... Je me demande qui parmi les trois camps va gagner... A tout à l'heure ! »

Ness se promenait avec Pichu. Bombinette et Rondoudou profitaient du fait que la plage était libre pour s'y amuser. Peach, Toad et Gardevoir se reposaient simplement à l'abri du soleil.

« Et dire qu'on ne sera plus que cinq demain... » soupira Peach.

« On peut penser que dans deux jours ce jeu sera terminé, » dit alors Gardevoir. « Aujourd'hui, deux personnes nous quittent, donc demain nous serons cinq. En supposant que l'Amanita survive à la journée de demain, elle pourra éliminer un joueur la nuit et les Xhampi aussi, ce qui laissera uniquement deux personnes après demain. »

Toad sourit en regardant Rondoudou et Bombinette plonger dans l'eau, suivis de Pichu et Ness. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aimerais vraiment rester jusqu'au bout histoire de savoir comment tout ça va se terminer. Bon, je vais les rejoindre ! »

Plus tard, dans cette même matinée, Gardevoir appela Rondoudou et Pichu, les deux candidats à qui elle faisait le plus confiance, afin de leur révéler un secret.

« Ce sera notre arme secrète. »

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Bombinette cherchait Rondoudou pour lui emprunter sa couronne et qu'elle avait tout entendu.

Bombinette : Je ne suis pas une commère, ni une espionne, qu'on soit bien clairs ! Je suis juste...curieuse.

Jour 5 :

« Rebonjour à tous ! » les salua gentiment McHaliboo. « Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, j'imagine ? Cette fois-ci, personne n'est paralysé. La majorité est fixée à quatre voix ! Bonne chance tout le monde ! »

Les joueurs s'observaient calmement, sans oser faire la moindre déclaration, de peur que cela leur coûte leur place dans le jeu. Finalement, Toad brisa le silence et décida de s'imposer chef du groupe.

« Qui ici pense savoir qui fait partie des Xhampi ? »

Peach hésita un peu avant de donner son avis. « Pour moi, Ness est le meilleur choix aujourd'hui. Lors du premier vote, c'est lui qui a essayé d'éliminer Game & Watch sans raison valable. »

Ness fut outré. « Vous êtes encore restés avec ça ? Puisque je vous dis que je m'étais trompé ! »

« Oui, mais c'est la seule chose qu'on ait contre toi, » lui fit remarquer Toad.

« A la base, j'avais prévu de voter contre Zelda, » avoua Peach. « Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là... Tu restes le seul choix potable. »

« J'allais aussi voter contre Zelda. J'imagine que les Xhampi ont fait une erreur l'éliminant. S'ils avaient choisi quelqu'un d'autre, ils auraient été plus malins, » confirma Bombinette.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'après son erreur, Ness s'est fait plutôt discret. Il avait peut-être peur qu'on l'élimine s'il se faisait trop important ? » réfléchit à haute voix Gardevoir.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Mais à chaque fois tu étais pour l'élimination d'un Toad ! Et tu n'as jamais changé ton vote contrairement à Bombinette ou Peach ou Toad, » raisonna Rondoudou.

« Sans vouloir être méchant, je t'ai trouvé plus suspicieux... C'est toi qui refusait de voter la plupart du temps et qui te décidait une fois qu'un Toad avait assez de voix pour se faire éliminer, » l'attaqua Ness.

« Désolé, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Je vote Ness ! » décida Rondoudou.

« Je vote Rondoudou ! » s'exprima Toad. « Ce que dit Ness est vrai. Au pire, il est simplement l'Amanita donc c'est bénéfique pour nous. »

« J'ai remarqué aussi que Toad, Peach et Bombinette étaient prompts à accuser les gens, » sourit Gardevoir. « Je vote Toad. »

« Et moi Gardevoir. Je pense qu'elle voulait juste se déculpabiliser lorsqu'elle votait pour une non élimination, » remarqua Peach.

Déroulement du Vote :

Ness : Rondoudou (1)  
Rondoudou : Toad (1)  
Toad : Gardevoir (1)  
Gardevoir : Peach (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Pichu, Ness, Bombinette. (3)

« On n'a pas autant de preuves que lorsque Zelda et Mario étaient là ! » cria Bombinette. « Ca serait stupide de faire une erreur maintenant ! »

« Hé bien moi je vote Toad, » choisit Pichu de son plein gré. Il se gratta la tête et expliqua sa raison. « Il accuse Rondoudou d'être planqué mais il fait la même chose, en pire. »

Toad secoua la tête. « Qui aurait cru que je me ferais accuser pour cette simple raison ? Au contraire de Rondoudou, je prenais part aux votes ! »

« Je change mon vote en un vote Rondoudou, » déclara Peach. « Toad a raison, Rondoudou n'était qu'un simple spectateur contrairement à lui. »

Bombinette accourut à la défense de Rondoudou. « Si vous l'éliminez, les Xhampi vont gagner à coup sûr ! Il a une capacité vraiment extra ! »

« On n'a aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, » lui rappela Ness. « Je vote Rondoudou moi aussi, à moins qu'un meilleur choix n'arrive. »

« En même temps ça se joue entre toi et Rondoudou là, » commenta Pichu. « Et Toad, j'ai failli l'oublier. »

« Bon, bah je crois que je vais- »

« Attendez ! Je change mon vote Rondoudou en un vote Peach ! » s'écria Ness. « C'est pas possible qu'il reste autant de filles Toad, à mon avis l'une d'entre elles est une Xhampi. »

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as choisie ? » le questionna une Peach sceptique.

Ness acquiesça. « Parce que tu as orienté le vote sur moi en premier lieu. »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non, pas cette fois, » sourit le garçon brun.

Déroulement du Vote :

Rondoudou : Toad, Peach (2)  
Toad : Gardevoir, Pichu (2)  
Ness : Rondoudou (1)  
Peach : Ness (1)

N'ont pas encore voté : Bombinette. (1)

Peach ne fut pas satisfaite de la réponse de Ness. « Eh bien si c'est comme ça, je vote Ness. »

« Et moi Toad. Je fais plus confiance aux autres qu'à lui, » s'expliqua Bombinette.

« Encore un vote contre Toad et il fait ses valises ! » annonça McHaliboo.

« Vous devez me croire, je n'ai rien fait de bizarre. Rondoudou a fait comme moi, mais était plus étrange ! Gardevoir voulait tout le temps une non élimination ! Ness a accusé sans raison valable Game & Watch au début du jeu ! Peach a fait une alliance avec Bowser ! Et Pichu, euh... Il a fait à peu près comme Rondoudou, » énonça Toad.

« Et Pichu est un Xhampi. »

« Ness ? On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ? » s'enquit la souris jaune, plus que surprise.

« C'est encore une de tes combines pour te débarrasser d'un Toad ? » le questionna Gardevoir.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas le cas ! » se défendit Ness. « Quand Toad a énoncé la liste de trucs suspects que chacun d'entre nous a fait, sauf Bombinette, bizarrement,- »

Bombinette lui coupa la parole. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Il l'ignora et continua sa phrase. « -je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent. Sauf que pour Pichu, il hésitait, et je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il m'avait dit hier ! »

« Il t'a dit...? » l'encouragea Toad.

« Je lui disais que j'avais peur chaque nuit d'être réveillé par McHaliboo, et Pichu m'a répondu bof et que de toute manière il avait plus peur du jour. »

« C'est vrai que j'ai dit ça mais... »

« Désolé Pichu, mais il me semble que pour avoir peur de partir le jour et pas la nuit, c'est que tu es un Xhampi. »

Pichu semblait sidéré. « Je vote Pichu. C'est vraiment LA preuve qu'il nous fallait ! » ajouta Bombinette.

« Ca ne ressemble pas à une preuve pour moi, » intervint Rondoudou.

« Il a lui même confirmé l'avoir dit ! » lui remémora Ness. « Je vote Pichu. »

« Vous m'avez convaincu, » approuva Toad. « Je vote Pichu. Rondoudou est clairement moins suspect que lui ! »

« Pardon Pichu, mais je vote contre toi. »

McHaliboo siffla et demanda à Pichu de prendre ses affaires. Un hélicoptère l'attendait sur le toit de l'hôtel. Il descendit du totem et donna le profil de Pichu à Rondoudou.

_Pichu, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un TOAD et tu ne peux pas te faire éliminer la nuit par un Xhampi._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

« Oh non... Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir une capacité comme celle-ci... »

« Il a énormément de mérite pour être parvenu jusqu'à ce stade du jeu, » le congratula Peach.

Nuit 5 :

« Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, pas vrai ? »

« Yop ! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour nous découvrir aussi rapidement par contre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes les deux derniers Xhampi... »

« Je parlais de Birdo et Bowser. Tous les deux éliminés la même nuit après tout... »

« On n'y pouvait rien. Bon, je vais l'éliminer, à demain ! »

Cette nuit encore il protégea la personne de son choix avant de repartir dans son lit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que deux minutes plus tard une personne entra dans le bureau de McHaliboo et donna son nom...


	7. Les Jeux sont Faits

_Précédemment, les joueurs ont découvert qui faisaient partie des sept derniers concurrents. Bombinette, Gardevoir, Ness, Peach, Pichu, Rondoudou et Toad constatèrent avec surprise que Bowser, Birdo et Zelda avaient été éliminés. Les deux premiers étant des Xhampi et la dernière une Toad, ce qui surprit grandement cinq d'entre eux, les deux autres étant les Xhampi restants. De nombreux changements de votes ont eu lieu pendant la discussion, mais au final Pichu dut partir à cause d'une phrase compromettante qu'il avait dite à Ness la veille. La fin approche à grands pas. Lequel des trois camps sera désigné gagnant ?_

Chapitre 7 : Les Jeux sont Faits

Matin 6 :

Le profil du joueur éliminé cette nuit là reposait sur le sol du hall de l'Hôtel Sirena.

_Rondoudou, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un TOAD et chaque nuit tu peux me donner le nom du joueur que tu souhaites protéger._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

Toad : Rondoudou avait le profil de quelqu'un faisant partie des Xhampi, vu qu'il ne parlait quasiment jamais et qu'il n'exposait jamais son point de vue, un peu comme Lucas. Jamais je ne me serais douté qu'il avait une capacité aussi géniale !

Gardevoir : Rondoudou est parti hier, finalement. Ca me déçoit un peu d'être arrivée jusqu'à ce point du jeu et de voir mes amis échouer alors qu'ils ne sont qu'à un pas de la victoire. Avec un peu de chance je remporterai la victoire ce soir.

Peach : Difficile de croire qu'il ne s'est passé qu'une semaine depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans le jeu. Je n'ai pas vu du tout le temps passer... Ce jeu est tellement excitant, on ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer. Chaque jour est une nouvelle surprise.

Bombinette : Récapitulons. Je suis une Toad. Il reste deux Xhampi et une Amanita. Tout ça indiquerait donc qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un ou qu'une alliée dans ce jeu. J'ai intérêt à rester concentrée jusqu'à la fin.

Ness : J'ai fait quelques erreurs dans ce jeu, la première étant d'accuser sans preuve Game & Watch juste pour faire mon intéressant. Mais à mes yeux, la pire erreur que j'ai faite était de pousser tout le monde à éliminer Pichu qui n'était qu'un joueur comme les autres. J'espère que ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer dans l'aventure.

« J'imagine que vous avez pris connaissance du profil de Rondoudou, n'est-ce pas ? » leur demanda un McHaliboo particulièrement de bonne humeur. « Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, vous faites partie des cinq derniers joueurs encore dans la compétition. Dommage pour Rondoudou et Pichu, qui ont échoué si près du but... »

Les cinq joueurs sourirent et s'auto félicitèrent.

« Je doute que vous l'ayiez déjà oublié, mais le prix remis à la personne sortant victorieuse de ce jeu est d'un million de pièces ! » rappela McHaliboo aux joueurs.

« Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un bon moment en fait, » lui dit Toad, « comment on fait en cas d'égalité ? »

« Oh, c'est simple, nous divisons la somme par un chiffre égal à celui des vainqueurs et nous leur donnons leur part. Mais la vraie récompense, plus symbolique qu'autre chose, ne sera remise qu'à un seul joueur. »

« La vraie récompense ? » l'interrogea Gardevoir.

« Il faudra gagner ou attendre si vous voulez la découvrir... En tout cas, à tout à l'heure pour ce qui pourra être votre ultime vote ! » McHaliboo leur fit signe en s'en allant.

Peach : Actuellement, je pense que Ness et Gardevoir sont des Xhampi. Bombinette ou Toad pourrait être l'Amanita, franchement.

Gardevoir : Pour moi, quelqu'un entre Toad, Peach et Bombinette est un Xhampi. Ness doit être un Toad, je crois.

Ness : A mon avis, l'Amanita est Toad. Peach et Gardevoir pourraient vraiment être des Xhampi, et Bombinette peut-être...

Bombinette : Toad doit être un Toad. Je sais, ça paraît bête comme ça, mais c'est le choix le plus logique. Peach et Ness sont sûrement des Xhampi ce qui laisserait Gardevoir en Amanita.

Toad : Peach est évidemment une Toad, tout comme moi. Gardevoir une Xhampi. Ness en Amanita...? Non, plutôt Bombinette.

Les cinq finalistes ne firent rien de particulier cette matinée. Ils restèrent ensemble sur le sable chaud de la Plage Sirena, s'interrogeant sans cesse sur le rôle des joueurs les accompagnant.

Jour 6 :

« Excusez-moi ! Excusez-moi ! Je suis en retard ! » fit un McHaliboo exténué. « Vous voulez commencer à discuter, non ? Allez-y, vous avez mon feu vert. La majorité est à trois voix. »

« Trois voix, c'est vraiment très peu, » commenta Ness.

« En même temps, on n'est plus que cinq, » lui rappela Bombinette. « Bon, qui commence à voter ? J'ai envie de casser du Xhampi ! » Tout le monde la regarda étrangement. « Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être motivée ? »

« Je vote Ness ! » se lança la belle princesse Peach. « Hier on a failli l'éliminer mais à cause de lui on a perdu Pichu qui, je vous le rappelle, était un Toad. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait prendre un peu plus de temps avant de voter, » déclara Gardevoir. « On ne devrait pas prendre ce vote à la légère, il déterminera certainement qui gagnera ou non. »

« Je change mon vote alors ! » s'exclama Peach. « Gardevoir, à chaque vote, tu dis la même chose. Attendons un peu avant de voter ; Attention, il dit peut-être la vérité ; N'éliminons personne et la liste est longue. Et à chaque fois à la fin, tu t'en sors en disant : 'Je vous l'avais dit !'. Je trouve ça vraiment étrange. Les fois où tu le disais, peut-être que nous avions réellement trouvé qui était un Xhampi et que tu nous as orienté vers un mauvais choix. »

« Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature. Je suis prudente. »

« Je vote Ness, » choisit Bombinette. « Vous aurez beau dire tout ce que vous voulez, je ne changerai pas d'avis à son sujet. Il a voulu éliminer Rondoudou hier puis s'en est pris à Pichu qui était aussi innocent ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Quasiment tout le monde au début du jeu s'est trompé sur Tiny parce qu'elle avait fait une petite erreur. Lucas aussi a été éliminé à cause de ça ! » protesta Ness.

« C'est plausible. » Bombinette hésita un instant. « Bon, je retire mon vote. »

« Je vote Gardevoir. Peach a donné toutes les raisons nécessaires. »

« Et moi je vote Peach ! » cria Ness. « Parmi tous joueurs restants, c'est la plus suspicieuse avec Gardevoir. »

Peach eut un mouvement de recul. « Elle est vingt fois plus suspicieuse que moi, n'exagère pas. »

Gardevoir sourit. « Regardez qui parle. »

« Ben moi... Je vote Gardevoir. »

Bombinette le regarda étrangement. « Toad, tu nous as dit ça il y a vingt secondes. »

« Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs, » se justifia le champignon.

Déroulement du Vote :

Peach : Ness, Gardevoir (2)  
Gardevoir : Peach, Toad (2)

N'ont pas encore voté : Bombinette. (1)

Toad pensa à voix haute. « C'est pas un peu bizarre que Bombinette soit toujours la dernière à voter ? On dirait presque qu'elle veut choisir à chaque vote ! Hier c'était pareil. Je vote Bombinette. »

Peach protesta. « Mais Toad, personne d'autre ne va voter Bombinette ! Vote Gardevoir, c'est un choix plus sûr si tu veux que nous gagnions. »

« Pardon ? Que vous gagniez ? » demanda Gardevoir en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toad est un Toad, c'est absolument certain. Et je suis une Toad, fais le calcul, » expliqua la princesse.

« Ness, pourquoi tu ne votes pas contre Gardevoir ? » le questionna Toad.

Ness haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. J'ai comme l'intuition que Peach est une Xhampi. Elle pourrait se jouer de nous. »

« Si Mario n'avait pas été éliminé, on ne serait pas dans cette galère ! » dit Bombinette de manière agressive.

« Du calme ! Je sais que c'est la dernière ligne droite, mais ne nous énervons pas, » leur conseilla Gardevoir.

« Finalement, je vais revenir sur ma décision et voter Gardevoir, » annonça Toad au reste du groupe.

« Comme tu veux. Bombinette, on attend ta réponse, tu es la seule à être encore indécise. » Bombinette sourit à Ness.

« Merci. En fait j'ai une vague idée de la personne à éliminer. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre à cent pourcent et que je ne veux pas le regretter. Et non, pas la peine de tendre l'oreille, je ne te le dirais pas ! »

« On va encore devoir s'en remettre à pile ou face, j'imagine ? » demanda Peach au reste du groupe.

« Dans tes rêves Peach ! » lança Ness. « Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée débile au départ, mais c'est la pire du jeu. » Tout le monde jeta un regard attristé au garçon.

McHaliboo intervint. « C'était ton idée. »

« Revenons-en au jeu. Je propose que vous vous justifiiez toutes les deux. Toad, ça te va ? »

« Pas de souci. Je suis sûr que c'est ma meilleure chose à faire, » confirma le champignon.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir révéler mon plus grand secret, » soupira Peach. « Je suis l'Amanita. Si vous m'éliminez, les Xhampi gagneront le jeu. »

« Quoi ?! Si on t'élimine, on gagne le jeu au contraire ! » contesta Ness.

« Je pensais que tu étais vraiment une Toad, » fit un Toad sous le choc. « Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors tu as raison. Si on élimine l'Amanita maintenant, les Xhampi élimineront un Toad ce soir, d'accord ? Et dans ce cas, ils seront en supériorité numérique demain et gagneront le jeu. »

« Oh, dans ce cas le choix est vite réglé ! Je vote- »

Gardevoir l'interrompit avec force. « Attends ! Tu ne peux pas m'éliminer pour la raison que Toad a donnée ! Je suis l'Amanita ! » se défendit Gardevoir. « C'est moi qui ait éliminé Birdo parce que je sentais que Mario avait raison ! Avant elle j'avais éliminé Marth parce que je pensais que son silence cachait quelque chose. Tu dois me croire ! »

« Non. Je suis l'Amanita et tu es une Xhampi. »

« Non, je suis la véritable Amanita et tu es une Xhampi. »

Tous les regards terminèrent par être dirigés vers Bombinette qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de donner sa réponse. « Bon, vous savez, hier j'ai dit que les Xhampi avaient fait une erreur en éliminant Zelda et qu'ils auraient pu avoir un avantage s'ils avaient éliminé quelqu'un comme moi, Rondoudou ou Pichu. Vous vous en souvenez ? » Elle reçut des réponses positives.

« Je vote donc Peach. Gardevoir ne ferait pas ce genre d'erreur à mon avis. Oh, et Gardevoir est vraiment l'Amanita, je l'ai entendue discuter avec Pichu et Rondoudou. J'aurais dû le dire avant mais bon... »

Gardevoir : Elle m'a eue.

Ness : Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à survivre en plus de paraître innocent. Ca me permettra peut-être de gagner.

Peach se leva et partit chercher ses affaires. Elle encouragea les survivants avant d'emprunter la porte de l'hôtel. McHaliboo s'avança vers les quatre concurrents restant, l'air grave.

_Peach, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es une XHAMPI, sans capacité particulière._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

« Elle avait réussi à me tromper, » fut tout ce que dit Toad après le départ de Peach.

Nuit 6 :

Cette nuit là, les deux Toad s'endormirent très tôt, espérant tous les deux gagner le jeu.

Cette nuit là, les deux autres éliminèrent chacun un personnage.

Cette nuit là, McHaliboo sortit de son bureau et prépara quelques surprises pour le lendemain.


	8. And Then, There Were Two

_Précédemment, le jeu arrivait à son terme. Le départ de Rondoudou et Peach signifiait que la finale était proche et que tout se jouerait la nuit. Quatre joueurs, un seul vrai gagnant... Mais qui ?_

_Bombinette, l'énergique bombe ?_

_Gardevoir, la créature calme ?_

_Ness, le petit plaisantin ?_

_Ou Toad, le champignon discret ?_

Chapitre 8 : And then, there were Two

McHaliboo se tenait sur la plage Sirena et scrutait l'horizon. A côté de lui se tenaient seize joueurs : les seize candidats précédemment éliminés.

« En direct de la Plage Sirena, je vous présente les participants déchus ! Ils vont sans plus attendre nous donner leur pronostic. Alors, anciens joueurs... Quelle faction va gagner d'après vous ? Si vous pensez que les Toad vont gagner, placez-vous à gauche. Pour l'Amanita au milieu et pour le Xhampi, à droite. »

Serra, Pichu, Rondoudou, Mario, Popo, Fox et Game & Watch se placèrent à gauche.  
Zelda, Tiny et Marth se placèrent au milieu.  
Wario, Peach, Birdo, Bowser, Falco et Lucas se placèrent à droite.

McHaliboo nota quelque chose d'étrange. « Mis à part Wario, tous les anciens Xhampi pensent que les Xhampi vont gagner. Etrange, non ? »

« Les Xhampi sont les meilleurs, tout simplement, » dit sincèrement Bowser.

« Et toi Wario, pourquoi tu es avec eux ? »

« Parce que les autres sont des enfoirés qui ont éliminé le grand et beau Wario ! » hurla le boudin habillé de jaune et de violet.

Serra se mit à rire. « Toi, beau ? Mais je suis divine dans ce cas ! »

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! » beugla l'individu.

McHaliboo leva un sourcil. « Je vous en prie, réservez les hostilités pour plus tard, pendant la grande révélation. »

« D'ailleurs, je me demandais... Où sont les quatre autres ? » le questionna Peach.

« L'un d'entre eux ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Attendons-le patiemment. »

Marth décida se s'avancer un peu. « Qui va nous rejoindre à votre avis ? »

« Sûrement l'Amanita ou le Xhampi, » déclara Zelda.

« Regardez ! Voilà quelqu'un ! » s'écria Tiny.

Lucas sourit. « Mais c'est... »

...

Une demie-heure plus tôt, le gong retentit dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel Sirena. Les quatre joueurs restant se levèrent immédiatement et sortirent de leur chambre. Enfin, ils essayèrent de sortir de leur chambre.

La voix de McHaliboo se fit entendre. « Gardevoir ! Ness ! Bombinette ! Toad ! Le ou la vrai(e) gagnante sera celui ou celle qui parviendra à sortir de sa chambre le premier ou la première ! Pour faire monter le suspense, nous avons décidé d'organiser une petite épreuve qui retracera les évènements du jeu. Bonne chance à tous ! Si votre porte ne s'ouvre pas, alors que vous avez la bonne combinaison cela signifie que vous avez été trop lent ou que vous avez été éliminé dans la nuit d'hier soir. L'épreuve débute maintenant et les premières instructions se trouvent dans une boîte sous votre lit. »

...

Ness se jeta en dessous de son lit et découvrit une planche blanche ainsi que des magnets à l'effigie de chacun des joueurs ayant participé à la Menace Xhampi. Dans la boîte se trouvaient aussi un crayon de bois, une gomme, des instructions et une feuille de brouillon.

1. Combien de joueurs ne possèdent aucune capacité particulière ?  
2. Additionnez le nombre de lettres du joueur ayant la capacité d'éliminer un participant deux fois dans le jeu avec celui du joueur ayant la capacité de protéger un joueur par nuit.  
3. Additionnez le nombre de lettres des prénoms des Xhampi éliminés.

« Okay ! J'ai déjà une ou deux réponses... »

...

Gardevoir avait rapidement deviné les réponses aux trois questions. Elle entra la combinaison sur l'appareil posé sur sa porte. Celui-ci laissa tomber une clé ainsi que des instructions.

'Ouvrez la porte du cabinet.'

« Mmmh... Intéressant ce challenge, » témoigna Gardevoir.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son cabinet de toilette et en retira un ordinateur ainsi qu'une ardoise. Elle alluma l'ordinateur et fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Zelda.

« Zelda ? Tu es là ? »

« Oui Gardevoir, tu vas devoir répondre à certaines questions si tu veux gagner la compétition ! »

...

« Go Mario, je les attends tes questions ! » le provoqua Bombinette.

« Dans quel ordre ont été éliminé les joueurs suivant : Marth, Ness et Serra ? »

« Facile ! C'est Serra, Marth, Ness ! Tout le monde sait ça. »

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est incorrect. »

« Ah, mais oui ! C'est une question piège, Ness n'a pas encore été éliminé pour nous... »

« Correct ! »

...

« Toad, ta dernière question est très simple. Tu dois prendre les magnets et placer les joueurs dans l'ordre de leur élimination. Lorsqu'il y a eu plusieurs éliminations simultanées, tu dois d'abord placer les joueurs éliminés par les Toad, puis ceux éliminés par l'Amanita et enfin ceux éliminés par les Xhampi. »

« D'accord Peach, je m'y attèle ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toad réussit à trouver la bonne combinaison.

« C'était pas du gâteau... »

« Toad, tu dois maintenant prendre les magnets du joueur ne pouvant pas être éliminé la nuit, du joueur pouvant scanner les autres la nuit et du joueur ne pouvant pas être éliminé le jour ! Bonne chance, je t'attends dehors ! »

Toad fit ce que Peach lui avait ordonné de faire. Il plaça les objets à l'effigie de Pichu, Game & Watch et Serra sur la porte, puis remarqua que dans chacun d'eux se trouvait un mot.

« Prends... »

« ...ton... »

« ...magnet. »

Aussitôt, les quatre joueurs prirent leur magnet et se ruèrent sur leur porte.

« Elle ne s'ouvre pas ! »

« Oh, j'imagine que j'ai perdu... »

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

« Oh yes ! »

« Regardez ! Voilà quelqu'un ! » s'écria Tiny.

Lucas sourit. « Mais c'est... »

McHaliboo sourit lui aussi et félicita le mystérieux individu. « Bravo Bombinette ! Tu es la gagnante officielle de la Menace Xhampi ! »

Les joueurs déchus la portèrent en héroïne et entrèrent dans l'hôtel pour la dernière fois.

« Bombinette, Ness, Gardevoir, Toad... Deux nouveaux profils vous attendent. »

_Toad, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es une XHAMPI, sans capacité particulière._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

« Et oui ! » s'exclama Toad en souriant. Il partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Peach.

_Gardevoir, voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es l'Amanita, une nuit sur deux tu peux éliminer le joueur de ton choix. Si Game & Watch te scanne, il verra que tu es une Toad sans capacité. Si par contre Mario te scannait, il obtiendrait ton vrai profil.._

_Bonne Chance – McHaliboo_

Gardevoir fit une révérence. « Dommage... J'aurais pu gagner si Peach ne m'avait pas accusée. Bien joué à vous deux, Bombinette et Ness. » Elle s'assit à côté de Zelda et Mario.

McHaliboo prit la parole juste après. « Ness, Bombinette. Vous avez tous les deux remporté la somme de cinq cent mille pièces ! Félicitations ! »

« Bravo ! » les félicita Game & Watch.

« Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Lors de cette épreuve improvisée, Toad a atteint sa porte le premier et Gardevoir a suivi juste après. Parce que Bombinette a mis deux minutes de moins que Ness, elle remporte le trophée donné au gagnant de l'émission. Voilà la vraie récompense ! »

Bombinette prit sa récompense et remercia les joueurs. Elle retourna à sa place et McHaliboo reprit. « Gardevoir était l'Amanita. Lucas, Falco, Bowser, Birdo, Peach et Toad les Xhampi. Et les autres vous étiez les Toad. Maintenant, je vais poser une question aux finalistes... Qui, à part vous, aurait eu le plus de mérite à gagner le jeu ? »

« Hé bien, » commença Gardevoir, « Je pense à Peach. Si je n'avais pas été en difficulté je n'aurais jamais révélé que j'étais l'Amanita, par peur d'être éliminée le soir par le dernier Xhampi. »

« Birdo pour moi. Même quand elle était accusée par les autres elle s'en tirait avec brio, » relata Toad.

« Evidemment, c'est Mario pour moi. Malgré son handicap il a réussi à comprendre le problème qu'il avait. Dommage qu'il l'ait réalisé trop tard, il aurait sûrement été loin grâce à l'aide de Rondoudou. »

« Zelda, Game & Watch ou Mario. Des bons joueurs qui ont réussi à s'imposer comme des pièces vitales de notre équipe, » expliqua Ness.

McHaliboo décida de continuer la cérémonie et alluma une télévision. « Cela va vous révéler quasiment tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

Jour 1 : Tiny éliminée.  
Nuit 1 : Fox utilise sa capacité sur Mario-Protégé jusqu'à ce que les Xhampi votent pour lui  
Mario utilise sa capacité sur Falco-apprend que Falco est un Toad.  
Birdo utilise sa capacité sur Ness-Paralysé ne peut pas voter  
Falco utilise cupidon sur lui et Fox- Si Falco éliminé, Fox suit.  
Rondoudou utilise sa capacité sur Gardevoir-Protégée cette nuit là  
G&W utilise sa capacité sur Falco-apprend que Falco est un Xhampi  
Peach (Xhampi) décide d'éliminer Serra

Jour 2 : Ness ne peut pas voter  
Lucas éliminé  
Nuit 2 : Rondoudou utilise sa capacité sur Mario-Protégé cette nuit là  
Wario utilise sa capacité sur G&W-sait qu'il peut scanner une fois par nuit  
Birdo utilise sa capacité sur Popo-Paralysé ne peut pas voter  
Mario scanne Zelda- apprend qu'elle est une Toad  
G&W scanne Pichu- apprend qu'il est un Toad  
Les Xhampi éliminent Mario, mais protégé-se rabattent sur Popo.  
Amanita élimine Marth

Jour 3 : Wario éliminé  
Nuit 3 : Rondoudou utilise sa capacité sur Mario-Protégé cette nuit là  
Birdo utilise sa capacité sur Zelda-Paralysée et ne peut pas voter  
Bombinette utilise sa capacité sur Falco-Falco éliminé et Fox le suit  
Mario scanne G&W-apprend qu'il est un Xhampi  
Les Xhampi éliminent Mario mais protégé-se rabattent sur G&W

Jour 4 : Zelda ne peut pas voter  
Mario éliminé  
Nuit 4 : Bombinette utilise sa capacité sur Bowser- Bowser éliminé  
Rondoudou utilise sa capacité sur Bombinette-Protégée cette nuit là  
Birdo utilise sa capacité sur Zelda-Paralysée et ne peut pas voter  
Xhampi éliminent Pichu, mais protégé-se rabattent sur Zelda  
Amanita élimine Birdo

Jour 5 : Pichu éliminé  
Nuit 5 : Rondoudou utilise sa capacité sur Bombinette-Protégée cette nuit là  
Xhampi éliminent Rondoudou

Jour 6 : Peach éliminée  
Nuit 6 : Toad (Xhampi) élimine Gardevoir  
Gardevoir (Amanita) élimine Toad

« Mais quelques questions restent en suspens... Birdo, par exemple, déteste t-elle vraiment Tiny à cause de Marth ? » demanda le présentateur au groupe.

« Bien sûr que non. Je me suis juste amusée à utiliser ce prétexte pour l'éliminer plus facilement, » dit Birdo. « Mais je trouve vraiment Marth séduisant. »

Popo se leva. « Je me pose aussi une question... Pourquoi les joueurs ont-ils éliminé Pichu alors que le scan de Game & Watch les avait informé qu'il était un joueur normal ? »

« J'étais aussi une Toad et pourtant à cause de mon handicap j'ai été éliminée, » lui répondit Zelda.

« Nous sommes stupides, » déclara Gardevoir en mettant la paume de sa main sur son front. « Désolée Pichu, mais j'ai complètement oublié ton profil quand Ness t'a accusé. »

« Je crois que c'est de la faute de Ness, mais aussi de celle de Toad, » se rappela le Pokemon. « Toad cherchait à se disculper et ne trouvait rien pour m'accuser, puisque j'étais vraiment innocent. Mais Ness a dit se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé et m'a pointé du doigt. Tout s'est passé si rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le rappeler. Bombinette, Ness, Peach et Toad avaient déjà voté contre moi. » Pichu sourit. « Le pire, c'est qu'avec ma capacité, et le fait que tout le monde savait que j'étais un Toad, j'aurais dû gagner. A moins que Gardevoir ne m'ait éliminé, bien sûr. Mais il me semble que Game & Watch n'a jamais révélé à personne que je ne pouvais pas être éliminé la nuit, donc elle aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, j'imagine ! » McHaliboo ferma les yeux puis proposa aux joueurs quelque chose. « Vu qu'on en a fini avec ce jeu, que diriez-vous de manger dans ce formidable hôtel ? »

« Oui ! » hurlèrent en chœur les candidats.

« NON ! » fit Wario, juste pour embêter les autres.

« Allons-y ! A bientôt pour une nouvelle édition de la Menace Xhampi ! »

Bonus :

_Ness voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es un TOAD, sans capacité particulière._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_

_Bombinette voilà ton profil dans la Menace Xhampi,_

_Rappelle t-en bien car je ne te le montrerai qu'une fois._

_Tu es une TOAD et deux fois dans le jeu tu pourras me donner le nom d'une personne la nuit pour l'éliminer. Mais si par mégarde tu me donnes le nom d'un Toad, tu seras éliminée toi aussi._

_Bonne Chance - McHaliboo_


End file.
